The Wedding Date
by supernaturallygifted
Summary: Dumped by her fiance, Sookie moves to New York to start a new life. Only when her sister gets married Sookie goes back home and finds out that everyone has lied to her even her paid-to-date escort millionaire Eric Northman... dervived from the movie
1. The Low Life

_A/N: So this is my first fan fic guys. Im known to be an avid reader/reviewer but I thought it was time to branch out and feed the minions. _

_I own no claim to these characters or the original plot those credits go to...Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball, Elizabeth Young, and everyone from the actually movie. All I did was change some scenes and let the muses take control._

_Big ups to my Alpha **SWEETPIDI** for helping me edit...any other mistakes: grammer, wording, spelling, etc...is my fault. Sorry :^) _

_Queen SNG signing out! P.S reviews are love and I give out hugs and kisses for them! oh and updates too...*wink*_

* * *

"Work it honey with that phat booty of yours!"

"Lafayette didn't I tell you it is not proper to tell a lady that her behind is 'fat'?"

"Sooks, if I had a behind like yours and a pair of breasteses like those… I would be damn happy to be called 'PHAT'. Remember baby, it's pretty hot and tasty! OWWW" Leave it to Lafayette to twist some letters around into something that would make me blush five shades closer to an apple!

Of course, I worked hard every day to get this body ever since leaving Bon Temps. I was well aware of how "phat" my booty was when I was 18 graduating out of high school. Not that I could read the minds of the boys in school; but the ogling and butt pinches gave me enough reason to think I had something going on back there. Not to mention my chest was trying to compete with my ass! I mean I am happy with what God gave me, but back where I came from fashion wasn't something that was big in town. Overalls, jumpers, flannels, daisy dukes, and boots were pretty much a girl's wardrobe. After my father died when I was seven that was exactly what I wore. Pigtails and overalls with dirty white reeboks. Aahhh, those were the days.

I still miss my father. Everyone says that I look just like him. Blue eyes, blond hair, and short stature; well at least I didn't inherit his crooked smile or cleft chin. That would have been a disaster. But when I look in the mirror, I still see him smiling at me, telling me I was the most beautiful girl in the whole state of Louisiana and if a man ever broke my heart Bennelli would be there to break his knee caps.

Looking back on my life in Bon Temps made me remember the reason why I was modeling around in different designer wedding dresses in my condo. Meanwhile, Lafayette was grunting noises at me and gyrating his hips on our couch.

"Ok, now tell me which dress does you like the most? The Vera Wang Fawn dress? _Orrrr_…. the one that I have on now which is by Alfred Angelo?"

Lafayette cocks his head to the side and says, "Well baby doll if it was YOUR wedding I would say go with the Alfred Angelo but since it's for your spoiled stuck up the ass little sister send her the Vera Wang."

"Laf, I know she is a spoiled stuck up the ass brat who thinks the world revolves around her anorexic size 2 ring finger but she is my sister and I AM happy for her." Lafayette just gives me the 'yeah right' look and continues to gyrate around our New York condo. Well wasn't I happy for her? I mean sure technically I _should_ have been married for 2 years now coming this April, which is the the day before my little sister decided to get married. Oh and sure her fiancé's best man is my EX-FIANCE and I have to walk down the aisle with him only to dread up awful memories of when we were a 'happy' couple. And yes I still feel bitter towards that bastard because he decided to call off our wedding saying that it was a 'big mistake' because he was in love with someone else in front of our entire community on New Year's Eve.

I rubbed my temples as I started to get the image of my mom screaming, at the top of her lungs, "Oh Sookie what did you do NOW?" out of my head. Like I was the problem in this whole situation! William Compton was the problem. That pretentious pompous bastard had the nerve to try to climb in my bed that very same night drunker than I ever saw Jane Bodehouse on a Friday night at Merlotte's. I pulled my dad's Benelli out of the closet and pointed straight at his nuts and told him he better run if he ever wanted to stay a man. He ran out of there ass naked like the day he was born and I never felt better in my life well ….until I started crying all over again. That's what brought me to the decision to leave Bon Temps and go to New York and settle in to the fashion career which I've wanted to do since forever. I went to LSU after high school thanks to the money daddy left me and the money my step father Corbett gave. I graduated with honors with a Bachelor's degree in Business Management thinking I was content in working alongside Corbett at his accounting firm. However, after the break-up with jack-ass, the day-to-day reminder from my mother on how I'm not getting any younger, and the drone lifestyle of business suits, briefcases and numbers.. I needed a change. So I packed up things, cashed in my investment in the firm and moved to New York City. Coming here was easy but staying here was definitely no walk in the park. I lived in a run-down apartment on a dingy street in the Bronx and had to bike it to the diner every day where I worked at (I guess that's why I have killer legs). I refused to work in another firm so I figured I might as well get a gig doing what I know how to best: a waitress. Before heading off to college and most of my time in high school, I worked at Merlotte's bar even though I was a minor but Mr. Merlotte knew I wasn't the drinking type so he let it slide. The sheriff even knew I worked there and didn't say a word to either of us. What can I say it's a small town!

I worked at Hooters (yes Hooters, hey I needed money and my bosom wasn't getting any smaller!) for about 6 months until I was biking it home from work and saw an ad on a bus about a career in fashion design at The Art Institute. The next thing I knew I was meeting Lafayette, getting this posh 2 bed 2 bath condo on the west side of the Bronx overlooking the Hudson and working as a freelance designer. We both didn't want to be under the thumb of someone else so with my experience and background with business management, we opened up "The Sashae House of Design". Speaking of, I have an appointment at GQ magazine to do an editorial for Robert Pattinson. Did I say I love my job?

"Well Laf, I trust your opinion so I'll send Tara the Vera Wang dress. It should get to her by Friday so she will have enough time to do the alterations and such."

"Sookie, dearest have you made up your mind on who you are bringing to the wedding as a date? And before you say it honey bee yes I am coming along with you but NO I will not be your date. I am too fabulous to look like I'm taken doll. I'm just saying I might meet me a fine piece of Cajun meat and I want to be available at a whim!"

Ugh is he on my case too about being single? "Look Laf, I know I should have a date to this wedding God forbid if Jackass comes with a date and I'm all alone with a gay black man on my arm. No offense."

"None taken baby girl I know who I am and what I like and sweetheart I'm a whore from sun up to sundown it ain't nothing but a thang!"

As I stop at the post office with Tara's dress, I start to think about my options. I could take Jason but he is too much of a whore to take anywhere. He might wander off and get someone pregnant before we could get back to New York. How I ended up dating him for a month I do NOT know. Oh yes I do he met me at HOOTERS. Enough said. Hmmm….. Who else is there? I could try Hoyt he was always sweet on me anytime I came to GQ to help with a shoot. He would leave notes in my bag and send flowers to the condo. He took me out on dates and walks in the park but the one thing that made me run from him like a scared wet cat was his mother! Maxine Fortenberry swore I was the one for her son. She even told me one day, "Oh child I hope you will take my little boys virginity away!" After that horrific night I decided to not see him anymore and call it quits on dating for a while it was just too many creeps in New York that I can handle. Of course before that, Lafayette tried to set me up on a blind date with some guy named Talbot but turns out he was already making googily eyes on someone else. That someone else being Lafayette. So, now I'm in the land of loneliness and the only man in my life is Bob my ...uh…vibrator. Look I may be 28 but I'm not dead to the world! I get horny just like anyone else. Enough about that it's just depressing all over again.

After my drool session with RobPatz (just putting him in a Single Breasted, Pointed Collar, One Button, Three pocket Black Armani suit made my panties melt right onto the floor!) I picked up some Chinese food and headed home. Lafayette had already came back from his appointment with Ashley Olsen, sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.

"Hey honey whatcha got for me tonight? And how was the shoot with my sexy sparkling vampire God! I would love for him to take a bite out of my-"

"Lafayette! You know I'm not too fond of that nasty talk!" I giggle. "But I must say my panties may have lost its way once he gave me a kiss on the cheek and thanked me!" I was definitely not BOTHERED by that gesture!

I took my long blond hair out of it bun and let it cascade over my shoulder. Lafayette took off my 4 inch fire engine red patent leather Christian Louboutin pumps and started rubbing my feet. I knew he had something to say to me because he had his signature guilty smile on his face and he was way too silent.

"OK what is up? What did you do Lafayette?" After a minute of eyebrow arching and snickering under his breath he finally came out with it.

"Sooks, I found yous a date! Before you go all "she-woman" on me, it's not what you think!"

I rub my temple vigorously before I decide I might dig my nail is his eyes. "WHAT _exactly_ do you mean, Lafayette? The last time you _found_ me a date he turned out to be more worried about what type of lingerie you wore at night!"

"Ok…OK I admit I miss that one by a mile but honey this is legit! And I mean that in the literal sense."

I wave my hand so he knows to continue as I pour myself a nice size glass of red wine.

"Look hon. I was perusing the newspaper when I came across some ads about escort services…." I looked at him like he had two heads and a cock growing out of each one of them. "…..anyways they are legit and this guy name Eric Northman has the perfect agency for you. He is the guy who will be doing an interview with GQ's most innovative man and he is the one who came out with that book…you know what it's called…um…. Oh Yeah! Here it is under his ad… 'Your Sex Life is What You Want it To Be'….it says here that if you give him your profile he steps you up with one of his people who is the exact match for you and _bing-bang-boom_, Sookie will have her heels in the air in no time!"

"Lafayette!" I scream as I throw a pillow at him and stand up. "I am not going to call some…some matchmaker to send me a man to have sex with! That's the same as having a pimp and sending out prostitutes!"

"Sooks, I was just kidding about the heels in the air thing but by the way you just blew up on me maybe you do need to get some!"

"Laf-"

"Look this is just an option honey child. At least this way you would have a date for the wedding and you can impress that God awful ex of yours, AND get your mother off of your back about being an old hag."

"I am NOT an old hag! But you are right at least I can see if I'm getting my money worth and when we are back in New York I can _shoo_ him away and not be frightened that I'll have another stalker on my hands." The idea did seem solid. Oh Gawd Sookie, how low in your life do you have to be that you have to pay for a date? Pretty low I guess because my next words were, 'How do I sign up?'.

"Well…" Lafayette started again with the guilty smile of his. "I kind of already sent in your profile and you have two interview or 'dates' ,if you want to call them, next week on your day off."

"What the fuck Laf! How did you know I was going to say yes?" I looked at him with the most indulgent look I could muster.

"Well, baby doll, I don't want to be the one scrapping you off the reception floor at your sister's wedding because you got pissy drunk with sadness singing the blues, instead of giving the maid of honor speech." He arched his eyebrow at me as a dare for me to argue.

"Well damn".


	2. Mr Clean and The Big Bad Wolf

_A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, reads, and alerts. You guys make me swell with love! Sorry for not messaging you guys back but today I will take the time to respond. I'm also taking some requests for snarky comments Pam should make when meeting Mr. Northman as Sookie's date. (Note: Pam is Sookie's cousin in this fic) PM's are welcome. I'm currently writing the next chapter and Yes Sookie finally meets Mr. Northman. Yay!_

_I own no claim to these characters or the original plot those credits go to...Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball, Elizabeth Young, and everyone from the actually movie. All I did was change some scenes and let the muses take control._

_Big ups to my Alpha **SWEETPIDI** for helping me edit...any other mistakes: grammer, wording, spelling, etc...is my fault. Sorry :^) _

_Queen SNG signing out! P.S reviews are love and I give out hugs and kisses for them! oh and updates too...*wink*_

**_Special Note to Axadams: You...Eric...two bottles of Chardonnay...strawberries...candles...and a big white bear skin rug...you do the rest ;)_**

* * *

After Lafayette practically forced me to look into getting an escort to my sister's wedding, I've been starting to reflect on how pathetic my life really was. I am 28 years old with no children, no ex-husband (well an ex-fiancé but that doesn't count), a great career, a lovely condo, and my own pair of breast which is really a commodity in this industry. I have my own hair (which is _not_ dyed may I add), a great sense of humor, and did I mention a great pair of boobs? So why is it that I can't keep a boyfriend if my life depended on it? Snapping out of my pity party, I decided to go shopping for my two "dates" that were to occur tomorrow. I have a lunch interview and a dinner interview scheduled and I had to make a decision quick because our flight leaves on Friday for Bon Temps. Being that it's Tuesday, I was totally freaking out that I would be going to my sister's wedding alone to face Jackass. Sure I would have Laf there to support me but if I know him as well as I think I know him, he will be out on the town doing the redneck roulette.

I decided to go into the city to look for something to wear, usually I just let Lafayette pick me up something but today I needed to get some much needed air and he was at work. I threw on a pair of faded wash jeans, a white peasant shirt; my trusty dusty flip flops and threw my hair in a high ponytail. Before grabbing my purse and leaving out of the door, I gave myself a much needed self-esteem pick me up in the mirror.

"Sookie you are beautiful, talented and successful. No, you don't _have_ a boyfriend to tell you all those things you _want_ to hear but you don't _need_ one either. You have your family and Lafayette and yourself. That is all the love you need!" Who am I kidding? I sounded pitiful and with that I left for the elevators.

While I waited for the elevator to arrive, I pulled my IPod out of my purse and turned on my "shopping music". Dancing to the tune of Third Eye Blind's _Don't Believe a Single Word_, I swayed my hips until I heard the 'ding' notifying me that the elevator had arrived. As I danced my way into the elevator I ran smack into a Valentino clad chest that smelled like a fresh waterfall cascading down a mountain. When I looked up to apologize to awfully delicious smelling culprit, all I could notice was his amazing sapphire blue eyes and his strong warm hand on my elbow. He had the same shade of blonde hair as mine but it was pulled back into a French braid with a black leather tie. He looked as if he was about 6'4'' and he had on a charcoal Valentino double breasted suit with a blue shirt that matched the color of his eyes. The first two buttons of his shirt was undone and all I could do was stare at his scrumptious looking clavicle.

When I heard him clear his throat I noticed that I was still leaning into him and immediately corrected myself. _He looks like sex on legs_, I thought to myself. Remembering my manners I said, "Oh I'm so sorry to have bumped into you I wasn't paying attention to wear I was going. Usually there is no one in the elevator when I get on and so I really didn't exp-".

"It's quite alright Miss. I don't mind a beautiful lady such as you to fall straight into my arms." He said cutting me off from my rambling. "Surely you will be careful next time you enter an elevator? I would hate to see you hurt yourself or better yet fall into the hands of another."

At that comment I knew I would have to wring out my panties when I got into the clothing store. I tried to control my blush but by the way his eyes assessed my face all the way down to my bosom I knew I had failed.

"Uh….um…th-thank you." I could not say anything else for I was afraid I was going to start drooling on the poor man.

The elevator door opened to the lobby and the Adonis strolled out and straight into a black limo. I was doing ok until he turned and winked at me. Once the doors closed I melted onto the floor and pushed the button for the 8th floor. I definitely couldn't go shopping in these underwear.

After the elevator encounter, I finally made it to the city and decided to shop at Calvin Klein's. I picked out a baby blue belted cowl neck dress that falls just short of my knees to go to lunch in and a pair of black skinny jeans with a red-studded tank top for dinner. Followed with a pair of white strappy wedges and a pair of peep toe leopard print Manolo Blahnik's, I was set for tomorrow's adventure. When I got home I settled for a quick shower, changed into my old Bon Temps football t-shirt and pair of shorts, then proceeded to read my beat up copy of _Gone with the Wind_. Reading the story made me think about the blonde Adonis that I bumped into in the elevator_. Damn it Sookie! You didn't even get his name? Does he live here? Was he visiting a resident?_ After my mental beat down I started to think about his strong warm hands and brilliant blue eyes and sweet minty breath…

I must have fell asleep because when I woke up it was 9am on Wednesday and there was a note next to my pillow from Lafayette.

_Sooks,_

_Sorry I got in so late but I was "entertaining" one of my clients until late last night. When I came in you were passed out on the couch with that sappy ass book in your hands. I took you into your room and put you in bed. Good luck with your interviews today and be sure to call me afterwards if I'm not home._

_P.S. Who the hell is Adonis? You wouldn't stop talking about him and touching yourself. LOL _

_LUV YA POOKIE! _

After screaming into my pillow from that embarrassing piece of information, I pulled out my laptop and checked a few emails. I had a couple from some magazines and some of my usual clients. The next email was one I was dreading ever since my sister told me she was getting married. The email was from my mother confirming the number of guests I was bringing to the wedding. Of course she couldn't just ask that question she also had to highlight that she expects me to have news of my own engagement. Like that is going to happen this soon. _Unless that Adonis …wait what am I thinking? I must be desperate but he did have a tight ass! _

After emailing my mother back, I started getting ready for my 12pm interview. The voicemail on my phone last night said his name is Quinn. After showering and putting on my sky blue belted cowl neck dress, I pulled back my blond locks into a slick bun on the side of my head and held it with a clip. I strapped on my sandals, grabbed my keys and headed out to AYZA Wine and Chocolate Bar. I was supposed to meet the guy around 11:30am so I made it a point to get there 15 minutes early so I can see him coming. Just in case I need to run into the back bathroom and head straight out the employee door. Hey, you never know and I'm never without a backup plan. At 11:28am, a tall man with a bald head walked in wearing a pair of black slacks, a deep purple shirt, with a gold tie.

"Hi? Quinn is it?" I said as I took in his warm hand and amazing purple eyes that seem to match his shirt. _Well damn, that's something you don't see every day._

"And you must be the beautiful Miss. Stackhouse. It is a _pleasure_ to service you." He purred while taking in my appearance. "I decided to bring you some flowers; I hope that you like daises."

_Hmmm….tall…dark…handsome…and considerate. So far so good_. "Why thank you that was very nice of you. Please let's take a seat and have some lunch; I heard this place has some really great wine."

"Yes, I also heard that they sell some delicious chocolate here. May I ask what flavor touches your lips from time to time?" he asked.

_The way he's looking me I willing to try some of what he has. Hold it Sookie! This is business tell the lady bits to cool off_. "Um….well I prefer dark chocolate but any chocolate will do."

"Interesting. I personally enjoy _white_ chocolate. It just does something to me if you know what I mean. But enough about me I'm here to _service_ you. Tell me a little more about you and what _services_ you're looking for."

I know I must look like a beet by now with all those hints about his services. _He sounds like a sex phone operator._ I giggled to myself. He appraises over my body again when I notice he keeps looking at my feet. _Ok….that's weird_. "I'm originally from Louisiana but I moved out here a few years ago to pursue a career in fashion. Now I'm looking for an escort to go back home with me for the weekend to attend my sister's wedding."

"That's great actually. I'm from New Orleans. I moved up here to start my own business and to help my sister out with her company. I'm a little bit of a fashion buff myself." He started to say. "I am more into…..shoes." He then looked down at my feet and picked up my right foot and started to examine my sandal. "You see I love the way a woman's foot looks in a nice pair of shoes. Especially pumps. It makes the calf looks so….delicious. Wouldn't you agree babe?" He started to caress the back of my calf up to the back of my knee and back down to my well-manicured toes. He looked kind of transfixed with my foot so I cleared my throat to get his attention again.

"Oh. Uh…that's fascinating" I started as I carefully yanked my foot out of his grasp. He smiled and licked his lips as I continued. "So what company does you and your sister own?"

His eyes looked a little glazed over as his pried his eyes off my feet and back to my face. Oh heavens! He must be a foot freak! Wait….is that an earring in his right ear? "Sorry babe. I get preoccupied sometimes. My sister owns an entertainment company. Maybe you heard of them, The Extremely Elegant Events Company?"

Preoccupied my ass. He looked as if he was going to start licking my toes in the middle of the restaurant. "Yes I have heard of them. She has a very prestigious business. It's nice of you to help her between this job, your own company and hers. A bit of a workaholic, huh?"

He snorted. "Yea. You can say that but I always make time for beautiful women like yourself. Day…or night."

"Uh….well that's good to know. What did you say you do?" He is definitely laying it on thick.

"Well babe..." Here he goes with that "babe" thing again! "I actually own my own cleaning company. It's called JQ Cleaning and Removal." I had to stifle a laugh. Well that figures. He DOES look like Mr. Clean.

"That sounds…wonderful. Is there anything else I should know about you?" I wanted to get this lunch over as fast as possible. Mr. Clean was giving me the creeps by the way he was eyeing my feet again. Definitely crossing him off the list.

I started forking down my smoked chicken breast Panini and practically swallowed my lemonade in one gulp. "Babe, I'm at you service _anytime….any day ….any_ _way_ you need me to be. I don't object to any concerns or demands you may have. All you need to do is ask and your wish is my command."

I couldn't control the laugh that came out of my mouth along with some of the lemonade that spurted out onto the table as his hand traveled up and down my leg.

"Oh My Goodness! I'm so sorry for that. I was just a little surprised is all." Was this guy for real? He is Mr. Clean during the day and a genie at night? I continued to laugh until Mr. Clean started to look concerned, so I plastered on my 'Crazy Sookie' smile and thanked him for his time.

"Quinn, I must apologize for that incident. However I don't think you would be a right fit for me. Thanks again for your time." I continued to smile as I waited for him to leave.

"You have no I idea how much of a _right_ fit I would be for you, babe." He got down on all fours and proceeded to kiss and lick both of my feet before standing up. "I couldn't just let those sweet things go untouched. Have a good trip Miss. Stackhouse." And with that he departed the restaurant.

I was still doing what my Gran would say is catching flies when the waitress came over with the check. I threw the money at her and hightailed it out of the restaurant to bury my head into my steering wheel. I couldn't believe the nerve of that nasty Mr. Clean genie in a bottle! I am going to have to scrub my feet as soon as I get home. Yuck!

When I got home I left a message for Lafayette on his voicemail telling him that Mr. Clean was a no go and that I pray to God that the next guy is better. I got into the shower and quickly scrubbed my feet until I thought skin was coming off.

At 6:30pm, I dressed in my black skinny jeans, red top, and leopard print Manolo Blahniks. I straightened my hair and let it lay flat down my back. Getting on the elevator, I prayed that this next guy was normal and didn't have some freak fetish for earlobes or I would be sending a pretty nasty message to The Viking Experience asking them for compensation. I decided to meet the guy at The Russian Tea Room and after the lunch from hell I had, I deserve a stiff drink.

I sat at the bar and ordered an Ivan the Terrible when I felt a strong warm hand on the small of my back. Turning around I saw one of the most handsome man I have seen in a long time. He had black shoulder length hair tied back in a low ponytail, a perfectly trimmed goatee, and hazel eyes. When I skimmed his attire I noticed he stood around 6'2'', wearing a blue and white button up shirt with the arms cuffed to his elbows. He had on blue jeans with black shoe boots, and his smile was dazzling.

"Miss Stackhouse, I see you are not a light drinker…I like that. My name is Alcide; I was sent by Mr. Northman. With that he kissed my hand and sat on the stool next to me. _Thank You Jesus! He is gorgeous! _

"Uh…hi." I couldn't get my thoughts back on the right track. "It's a pleasure to meet you Alcide. I'm glad you agreed to meet me tonight. Do you understand the circumstances that I am in need for your services?" _Keep it business Sookie. Keep. It. Business._

"No the pleasure is most certainly all mines. And Yes I do know the circumstances that concern the services that you require. I was told this was for a wedding in Bon Temps?" I nodded. "And that it would be for the whole weekend from Friday to Monday and that all travel expenses occurred will be handled by you?"

Good to know he is efficient. I just couldn't stop looking at his lips. Juicy, luscious, pouty, plump…..

"Miss Stackhouse?" Oh God! I must have been staring at his lips fantasizing in my inner dialogue.

"Oh uh I'm sorry. Can you repeat your question?" I blushed and slapped on the crazy Sookie smile.

He smiled down at me and licked his lips while proceeding to ask his question. "I asked if you would like another drink, but now I'm not sure if you should. You look a little glazed over already." He chuckled.

I laughed nervously. "Oh .No. I'm still quite sober. In fact why don't you let me buy you a drink while you tell me a bit about yourself? What is your poison?"

"Truthfully tonight you are. But I will have a beer."

I quickly finished my drink audibly and ordered another one with his beer.

"I work for Mr. Northman part time and I own a construction company called Herveaux Construction and Building Design. It's named after my father. He started it when I was younger and I took over when he retired."

"Wow. I have heard of you guys! Your company is nationally known! How did you get into this business?" I was intrigued to know why such a lucrative man such as Alcide wanted to run around like Casanova.

"Well, Miss Stackhouse I was known as a ladies man back in my younger years" he winked. "I saw an ad in the newspaper looking for men to provide companionship. So I looked into it and been working for The Viking Experience ever since." He took a swig of his beer.

_Ladies' man? Was he a player?_ "How long have you been working for them?"

"It's been about 6 months now. I like having extra money in the bank and I have a _very _good reputation." He smirked as he said the last part.

_I just bet you do._ "So far it seems like I'm starting to like you more and more, Mr. Herveaux."

"Please, call me Alcide. May I ask you for a dance Miss. Stackhouse?" He smiled and left out his hand for me to take.

"It's Sookie and I would love to dance. But I must warn you I will dance circles around you before you can blink twice" I flirted with him and took his hand.

"Oh I think I will be able to keep up a rhythm that may leave you breathless." He smirked and led me to the dance floor.

For a big guy Alcide was actually a rhythmic dancer. We were bumping and grinding to Cascada's _Evacuate the Dance Floor_ when Alcide decided to take off his shirt. When I turned around the sight I was beholding was both tantalizing and nauseous. Alcide and his beautiful biceps were covered in lots of hair! I'm not talking about just some sexy chest hair but a carpet of downy fluff was permeating through his white tank top.

He caught my eyes and pulled me in closer to grind his pelvis into me. "Are you ok, baby?"

I found my voice and said, "Why Alcide what big arms you have?" I couldn't stop looking at the wall of hair that now surrounded me.

"Why yes. I do like to work out a bit." Then he whispered in my ear, "Would you like to see the rest of the results from my workout regimen?"

Just as I was about to answer, a loud screeching voice rang out over the dance floor.

"Alcide Jackson Herveaux! I can't believe you...you..you..you dog! How can you be in here with this blonde skank?"

I turned to see a petite, more like anorexic, woman with long dark hair dressed in what I could only express to be but tramp wear stalking towards us.

"What the fuck Alcide? Who is she? Is she the bitch you left me for? I bet her breasts aren't even real!"

I was about to let loose of the crazy bitch when Alcide interrupted me, "Debbie you don't know what you're talking about. I can see whomever I choose to and I can tell you personally that her breasts are VERY REAL." Then he had the nerve to smirk down at me.

Did he just insinuate to this crazy heifer that he was well acquainted with the twins? Oh hell No! "Alcide, I think-"

"You shut up you sleazy bag! You will never be anything to him but a quick fuck!", she screamed as she tried to lunge at me.

I stepped back and Alcide grabbed her before she caught on to my hair. "Look you psycho bitch..", I spat," if you _ever_...and I mean _ever _try to lay your nasty heroin infested hands on me again I will promptly and thoroughly kick your ASS!"

Then I looked up at Alcide and said, "This is not going to happen. I will be in contact with your employer. Have a nice night you hairy beast!" And with that I stormed out of the bar.

I crashed onto my bed and buried my head into my pillow. Why does this happen to me? All I wanted was a simple escort to my sister's wedding and I get set up with Mr. Clean and the Big Bad Wolf with attached Red Riding Hood on drugs. ARGGHHHHHH! I decided to call Laf and let him know how this date ended and was sent to his voicemail.

"Laf, its Sookie. I guess I will be doomed to face Jackass alone because today was a disaster. I will tell you all about it in the morning. Good Night." I hung up the phone and trudged off to the shower. In the morning I was going to be giving a certain Mr. Northman a piece of my mind.

The next morning, I sat down at the breakfast bar and drank my coffee while recanting to Lafayette the events of yesterday.

"I can't believe he actually licked your toes in broad daylight! Girl I would have at least got his number. If he licked toes then you know what else he licks!"

"Lafayette that is not funny! He was a total creep and it seems as if all he wanted me to do was toe fuck him right there underneath the table! He kept putting my foot in his lap and I swore I heard him moan a few times!" I shuddered as I remembered the glazed look in his eyes after he licked my feet.

"Hey at least he would have brought a little caliente to the bedroom! And Sooks, hon you definitely need a little fire to that ass! Bob is starting to get old you need the real thing!" He laughed.

"Whatever Lafayette. I rather make love to Bob until the battery wears out before I let I dream of Genie or that hairy beast near my lady bits!"

"So did you get a swing on that crazy bitch? Ohhhhh girl, I wish I was there! I haven't seen or been in a good cat fight in a long time. I would have stomped the crazy bitch for you! And what was he thinking dating trash like her anyway?" He stated as he cleaned up the dishes.

"I don't know and I really don't care. What I want to know is who would dare send me those fools? I'm calling The Viking Experience after I finish my coffee before I head to my appointment. I have a whole heck of a lot to say and I want payment for the damage to my person!" If Mr. Northman thinks that he won't hear from me after that atrocity then he is dealing with the right woman! I may be a Southern belle but I am also a bloodhound when I need to be.

"Sorry Sooks. I did try to help. I didn't know they were going to turn out to be a freak and a pimp!" He gave me a hug and headed out the door to tie up his loose ends before we leave tomorrow for Bon Temps.

Grabbing my Rolodex off the table, I plucked the escort service business card out and dialed the number. A woman's voice answered the phone.

"Thank you for calling The Viking Experience, where your service is our pleasure. Sophie-Ann speaking how may I help you?"

"Good Morning Sophie-Ann. This is Sookie Stackhouse. I need to speak with Mr. Northman please?"

"Mas-, I mean Mr. Northman is in a meeting right now and cannot be disturbed. Was there a problem with your services?"

Oh there was definitely a problem! "Actually yes there were a few issues with my services. The choices that were presented to me were not near what I was looking for. In fact I was embarrassed by one and disrespected by the other. I expect a formal letter of apology and full compensation for the expenses I occurred during this event. If I do not hear back from Mr. Northman at an acceptable time please be sure to let him know that my lawyer will be contacting him personally." Serve them right for not doing thorough background checks on their employees.

I was starting to get worried when I heard silence over the phone until she spoke up. "I am sorry you were not _satisfied_ with our services Miss Stackhouse. I will be sure to relay the message to Mr. Northman as soon as possible. I'm sure we can come to an….. agreeable solution to this issue."

"Thank you Sophie for your attentiveness.." I started to say.

"It's Sophie-Ann and the pleasure is ours have a nice day." And with that she hung up.

Well she was rude. I guess some people do not know proper phone etiquette. I stood up to stretch and walked into the bedroom to get dressed for the day.


	3. The Circus

**A/N: Sorry loves for the long waited update. I will make this quick and say...If you read please review. It gives me incentive to write faster lol. On with the regular garbble:**

**I own no claim to these characters or the original plot those credits go to...Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball, Elizabeth Young, and everyone from the actually movie. All I did was change some scenes and let the muses take control.**

**Big ups to my Alpha _SWEETPIDI_ for helping me edit...any other mistakes: grammer, wording, spelling, etc...is my fault. Sorry :^) **

**Reviews are love and the Queen loves you...XOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

Work was interesting as usual. Today I had to work with the stars from 'Gossip Girls'. Everything was going fine during the shoot until it was time for wardrobe change and all hell broke loose. Girls arguing over what shoes they wanted to wear and how they thought they would look better in this dress. My head was spinning by the time it was all over and I was too happy when the photographer called it a day early. Besides, I had to get home and start packing for my flight with Lafayette in the morning. We had to get to Bon Temps early because my mother insisted on having an engagement party at the Town Hall for my sister. I wish I could skip the whole damn thing but being the maid of honor kind of gave me no choice.

When I got home Lafayette was in the kitchen heating up leftovers from last night.

"Hey Hookah! How was your romp with the kiddies this afternoon?"

"It was horrible! I almost shoved a pair of five inch stilettos up Blake Lively's ass!"

Lafayette snorted. "Humph, snobby anorexic fake ass bitches! Anyway hun, you have a voicemail."

"You know who it's from?"

He looked over his shoulder and smirked, "I rather you just listen to the voicemail yourself."

I raised my eyebrow at him questioningly and pressed play on the phone:

_You have reached Sookie Stackhouse leave a message and I will promptly return your call._

_BEEP!_

_Hello Miss Stackhouse. This is Eric Northman. I am truly sorry we were not able to fulfill your service needs. However, I am not one to leave a client…. unsatisfied. I am also sorry that I was not able to reply earlier for I was previously engaged in other business detail. However, I did get your message from my secretary along with your many emails. Do not worry about your situation for I have come up with a plausible answer. I will personally escort you to the wedding. I know you are nervous Miss Stackhouse but don't be, this is what I get paid for. Your ex-fiancé will wish he never left your side and your family will think we are passionately in love. You'll just have to trust me. I'll meet you at the airport. And yes I have the flight number and everything is paid for; you can reimburse me later. Until then._

"Holy shit! Is this guy for real?"

Lafayette snickered at my shocked expression. "Hell Yeah, he is serious! Did you hear when he said he doesn't leave a client _unsatisfied_? Girl I felt my man bits twitch!"

"No. No, this can't be happening. I don't even know him or what he looks like. This is a disaster. I have to call him and cancel. This is NOT going to happen." I started rummaging through my purse frantically for his office number.

"Sookie its ten o'clock at night; you're not going to get anyone tonight. It's going to be ok hun. Just be happy that you still have a date."

What Lafayette said was true at least I did have a date but who did this guy think he was? Coming off so high-handed and controlling? If he thinks I won't chew him out for this behavior he may as well not get on the plane tomorrow because I don't need nor did I ask for his help! All I wanted was to get some reimbursement for the jackasses that he employed and go about my merry way. Now I'm stuck with the "king" of all escorts and by the sounds of it I was going to have my hands full.

"Ok. I'm going to bed now. I will just have to suck it up and think of a game plan on the way to Bon Temps. I will tell him what to do, when to do it, and how to do it. After all I AM paying him; the least he could do is follow my instruction. Goodnight."

"Night Sook," Lafayette called after me when I took my leave from the kitchen and marched into my room. Why do I have this sinking feeling things are going to get crazy at this shindig?

I woke up to my phone blaring in my ear a five in the morning. I looked at the ID caller and saw that it was Lafayette calling me. If he is calling me from the other room I'm going to strangle him! I still had another hour to rest before I had to get up and get ready to meet Mr. High-handed at the airport.

"Hello?"

"**Hey sunshine!"**

"Laffy, why are you calling me from the other room?" I rolled onto my side to turn off my now useless alarm.

"**Well that's what I am calling you for….I'm not going to be able to go to Bon Temps with you."**

"What? You got to be shitting me!"

"**Sooks…I know this is last minute but I have some things to handle here."**

"NO! You promised me you would be there for me and now you're bailing on me? Unfuckingbelievable!"

"**Babydoll, I'm sorry but I have to go call me when you land."** Then the line went dead. _Did he just hang up on me? This day is just getting better and better_, I thought.

I started rubbing my temple vigorously as the rising anger slowly subdued. _Fuck it_, I thought. _Let's just get this circus act on the road_. So I started to get myself ready for the ride to the airport.

The flight was scheduled at nine am so that we could land around two in the afternoon in Shervport. I had no idea what Mr. Northman looked like but after my shower there was a voicemail on my phone from his secretary revealing his seat number. I decided to travel first class this time around knowing I was going to need some relaxation time before entering the lion's den. When my flight was called for boarding I looked around to see if I could identify the mysterious character. I caught the gazes of a couple of guys but none of them acknowledged they were here for me. I started to get worried as the flight attendant asked me if I wanted anything to drink.

I kindly asked for a gin and tonic, pulled out my blackberry and answered a few emails. A few moments later I felt a tap on my shoulder. As I looked up I saw a God-like figure standing above me holding a gin and tonic. _Adonis! I must be dreaming things…_

"Hello Miss Stackhouse. I believe this drink belongs to you?" He smirked at me and brushed his warm hands across my fingers to pass me my drink. I felt a warm sensation run throughout my body while taking the drink.

"Uh…Thank You. Mr. Northman?" _Please. Please. Be him. Oh God he smells good._

"You can call me Eric. May I sit with you?" He asked indicating the empty seat next to me that was originally for Lafayette.

"No. I mean Yes. You may have a seat. We can discuss the details of our arrangement before we get to Bon Temps."

"You're all business before pleasure I see. That's nice to know." He smirked and I could instantly feel the crimson blush that rose up to my cheeks. I swallowed my drink and excused myself to use the facilities so I could get back under control.

While approaching the bathroom I looked back to see what he was doing. To my surprise he was staring straight at me and I happened to smack right into the stewardess who toppled her drinks right down her shirt. I apologized profusely dabbing at her shirt with a napkin. She told me it was quite alright and said it was her fault for not paying attention. I heard a chuckle come from the front of the plane and knew it was _him_ laughing at my misfortune. I threw him a scowl and scurried off to the restroom.

I drenched a towel in cool water and frantically dabbed my forehead and neck. _Get yourself under control Sookie! He is just one man and you're paying HIM! _I looked at my reflection in the mirror straighten out my shirt and left out of my temporary sanctuary. When I got back to the seat he was loosening his scarlet red tie and reading a copy of the New York Times.

He looked up as I sat down and said, "Were you able to find the facilities OK? I heard a lot of commotion at the back of the cabin and wasn't sure if you made it unharmed." He smirked at me again and all I could do was contemplate whether I wanted to kiss him or smack him across those full pink lips.

I narrowed my eyes and replied, "Yes, I found the facilities just fine. I wanted to talk about what will happen when we land. Are you up for that?"

A glint flashed in his eyes and he simply replied, "Miss Stackhouse, I am _up_ for anything that you wish."

My mouth opened in shock and he continued, "I saw on your profile that you needed someone to escort you to your sister's wedding. How about you tell me what your family is like and about your ex-fiancé. Am I correct?"

I closed my mouth, cleared my throat and adverted my eyes from his magnetic gaze. "My family is what you would say well off. Bon Temps is a small country town that is full with a bunch of rednecks and few upperclassmen. My family being one of the few upper-classes lives in my Gran's old house. It was renovated when my mother remarried and was expecting my sister."

He nodded and I continued, "Tara is a few years younger than I and very _very_ spoiled. She always gets what she wants whether she has to step on others to get it. My step-father Corbett is a kind man and has raised me since I was small. My mother Amelia is a character. She always thought highly of herself but ever since she remarried she has become quite lavish."

I studied his face for any indication he was getting bored but all he said was 'Go on' and took a sip of his red wine.

"My ex-fiancé, Bill, is the best man in the wedding. He is a pompous jerk and I rather not get too involved with speaking about him." I ordered another gin and tonic and waited for Eric to respond.

For a while he just sat there silently sipping his wine. I was getting pretty agitated with his nonchalance. I was about to speak about it when he turned and spoke once more.

"It seems to me Miss Stackhouse-"

"Please call me Sookie," I interrupted.

"As I was saying _Sookie_, it seems to me that you have out casted yourself from your own family?"

I looked at him incredulously, "What makes you assume that? I decided that I didn't want any handouts. Hard work takes time and patience. I have made my success my own and I am damn proud to have done it without my families help. You should understand, Eric."

He continued to stare at me and finally replied, "Yes, I do understand that hard work has its prizes but I am a man who cherishes family above all else. So, in your case, I wouldn't shut out my love ones just because of their status, Sookie." He then set back in his chair and went back to reading his newspaper.

I wanted to kick him in his know it all ass but all I could do was mutter under my breath, "You don't know my family." I took out my travel pillow and closed my eyes praying that this weekend would go by in a flash.

I was awakened by a shove on my shoulder that almost threw me on the floor. I looked around and saw Eric looking at me with his eyebrow raised and that damn smirk on his face. "We are getting ready to land I thought it was time to wake you, Sleeping beauty."

I rolled my eyes, thanked him and pulled out my mirror to look at my face. There was spittle dried on the side of my face and my lip gloss was smashed across my chin. I looked horrible and then it dawned on me. Eric just saw me slobbering like a new born baby all over myself! I cringed fixed my face and avoided his eyes until we got off of the plane. He volunteered to retrieve our bags from the carrousel and I sat on the bench waiting on his return. Looking at him leave was like looking at a model swagger his way throw a wind tunnel in slow motion. His long legs taking long graceful strides one in front of the other, his back muscles flexing as he straighten his tie and the way his butt looked in that black Calvin Klein suit. No wonder he was the most sought after escort in the country. He IS an Adonis!

Eric came back in with our luggage and asked if I was ready to go to the party.

"No. I think I need to change outfits." I stated looking down at my yoga pants, flats and tank top.

He scanned my outfit smiling when he reached my breasts and nodded. "Yes, I do think you should put on something more appropriate unless you plan on doing Pilates before we get there."

I rolled my eyes and directed him to follow me towards the restrooms. I told him to sit there and wait for me to return for I had a couple of dresses I wanted to try on. The first was a little black satin dress with a sweetheart neckline that fell right above my knees.

"What do you think?"

He looked up from that damn newspaper and said, "Simple but elegant a very gracious choice."

"Uh…simple? I'll be right back!" He shook his head and resumed looking at the newspaper. The second dress was a satin teal one shoulder number with a ruffled sleeve and stopped short of my knee.

Eric looked up again and cocked his head to the side. Just as he was about to say something I turned around and marched right back into the restroom. I heard him sigh and continued trying on the last dress.

When I came out five minutes later I cleared my throat so Eric could look up. As his eyes fell on me Eric abruptly dropped his newspaper on the floor and stared holes into my body. He looked at me from top to bottom and promptly closed his almost gaping mouth.

"How about this?" The dress was white with little red flowers embossed all over it. It had a sweetheart neckline with thin straps to hold up the girls tightly towards my chest. The bodice was fitting and the skirt fanned out at my hips, paired with a pair of white Channel wedges I thought I looked darling.

Eric stood up and approached me like a lion stalking his prey. He circled my back and returned to stand inches from my face. His warm minty breath caressed my ear and said,

"My dear Southern belle, you look delectable. Very supple and beautiful. If I was you ex-fiancé I wouldn't be able to control myself. I would cart you off to the nearest closet and-"

Before he was able to finish his sentence I about faced and ran into the restroom to get the rest of my clothes out. The heat pooling in my body was about to combust so I decided it was best if I hung around in the ladies room for a few extra minutes. After I got my hormones under control, I strolled out of the bathroom to a waiting and attentive Eric.

"Thank you for …uh…helping me. We can go now."

Eric smirked and followed me out to the cab waiting in the airport pick-up area. When arriving to the town hall I began to worry. My hands were starting to sweat and my nerves were a total wreck. We went inside and stopped at the coat check to put away our things until it was time to go back to the house. As soon as I thought we were out of the clear I saw a dreadfully familiar face.

"Sookie dear? Is that you?" my Aunt Linda drawled.

I plastered on my 'Crazy Sookie' smile which Eric's faced questioned and faced my beloved aunt.

"Hi Aunt Linda! Yes it's me. How are you doing?" I prayed she would just keep it short but knew that would be impossible.

"Oh Sookie! Where have you been dear? And who is this lovely looking man you're hiding behind you? Although there no way to hide all that hunk of a man." She looked Eric up and down and gave him a wink. _Oh goodness, just kill me now!_

"Hi. My name is Eric. I'm Sookie's _lover_. It's a pleasure to meet you," he purred and kissed her hand.

She giggled and continued on her tirade. "Oh my well he's a gentleman. You know Sookie everybody thought it would have been you out here getting married instead of your sister. It's quite a shame with you being older and all…"

"Sorry Aunt Linda, but we have to get going. See you inside." I grabbed Eric's arm and pulled him inside the coat check to put away our things.

"Well that was interesting," he said finally.

"Yea well it's only going to get better. Look here is your payment in full $10,000 as promised. Count it out, Now."

Eric took the envelope and said, "I trust that is all there." He proceeded to put it in his inside pocket when I stopped him.

"Look I understand that you are confident with all your clients but I would feel more comfortable if you would just count the money. Also you should make them believe that you're crazy about me. You know hopelessly in love that sort of nonsense." I paced around while he counted the money.

After counting he took a step closer and said, "If you would like any physical contact other than the usual public displays of affection we will have to negotiate an extra cost. Although for you I may waiver it." He smirked and unbuttoned his suit jacket.

I stepped back, found my barring and gladly informed Mr. Northman that his 'extra services' will NOT be needed (even though I wouldn't mind but he would never know that) for I am a lady and that kind of insinuation is inappropriate.

" Miss Stackhouse, I think that if you would stop looking at this as a relationship and more of a business proposition that maybe you would stop being such a control freak. I am a professional and you did call ME." With that Eric turned towards the exit and left me stunned into silence. _Who does he think he is calling me a control freak! The nerve of that big Viking!_

"Sookie Wookie!" my mother called out once she noticed me.

"Hello mother. You look stable..today."

"Pish tosh dear. I am always stable. Who is this delicious tall young man that you bought with you?" My mother eyed Eric speculatively.

Before I could introduce him, Eric took her hand and spoke, "It's nice to meet you Amelia. My name is Eric. I'm the lucky bastard that gets to swoon over your lovely daughter every night." Then he gently kissed her hand and winked at her.

_He is such a good actor_, I thought.

"Hmmmm….that's interesting. Glad to have met you, Eric. Sookie, dear, I need you wrestle out of the jet lag look, hydrate and get your butt in gear. We have a full weekend ahead of us before the wedding on Sunday. So let's not drag our asses, shall we?" Then she patted me on my butt and shoved me forward to mingle with the crowd.

I looked up at Eric and rolled my eyes. I saw a smile tug at his lips but once he saw my face he reined it back in. As Eric and I wadded through the crowd I noticed my father standing near the crudité display.

"Daddy!" I yelled as I hurried over to hug my father with Eric right on my heels.

"Hello my darling. I have missed you deeply. Have you been taking care of yourself?"

"Yes daddy, as well as I can. I want to introduce you to Eric. Eric this is my father, Corbett."

Eric shook my father's hand and went to retrieve us a drink.

"So he seems like a nice strong man. Very tall though. Where did you say you found him at?"

I smiled at my father and replied, "Oh, the wanted ads." We both laughed as my sister finally made her appearance.

"SOOKIE! Oh Sookie, I'm getting married! Isn't this a joy? "I wanted to tell her that I feel sorry for JB but instead I smiled and congratulated her.

"My, my Sookie who is this strapping young hunk you have with you." Tara drawled as she winked at him. Eric passed me a glass of Chardonnay and smiled indulgingly at Tara. Right as I was attempting to introduce the two my mother started to speak on the microphone. _Oh No! Who gave my drunken mother a speaker? This is going to be a disaster. _I turn my head towards Eric when I finally notice the one person I wanted to avoid until the wedding, Bill. He nodded his head at me and I raise my glass at him in response. I looked up to see Eric shooting what seem to be daggers at Bill.

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION! …." My mother started and I stood next to Eric waiting for her to embarrass herself. That's when I started to listen more closely as was shocked, pissed, saddened and embarrassed by her tirade of words. Mother was explaining to the crowd that she was happy to be joining the Stackhouse family and the DuRone family in matrimony. Then she started to rehash how she thought her oldest daughter (me of course) would be the one to get married first since I was close to all the boys in school. Then she began to talk about my broken engagement until Eric abruptly and loudly yawned distracting my mother from her onslaught of words. I smiled at him thankfully and excused myself to find a bathroom. Coming out of the ladies room I bumped into none other than Bill himself.

"Oh excuse I didn't see you standing here. Oh, uh…Hi William."

"Hi. Sookie you look incredible. How have you been doing?" He leaned forward and hugged me. I inhaled his familiar scent and wished things were different between us. Remembering what he did to me I stepped out of his embrace and answered him.

"I have been doing exceptionally well. I have my own business and a lovely boyfriend." Just as he was about to say something else I heard my nickname yelled clear as day over the music.

"BLONDIE!"

"Pam! It's nice to see you cousin!" Pam still looked like she walked out of a commercial for the wealthy living, with her crisp linen pants suit and lavender silk blouse with black pumps. Her strawberry blonde hair, unlike my golden locks, was up in a tight bun and her makeup was done impeccably.

She turned toward Bill and grabbed my arm, "Hello Jackass. You will excuse me but I must return dear Sookie back to the party before your pathetic life threatens to suck out the only light she has left." She smiled evilly at him and dragged me down the hallway.

"Thanks Pam."

"Don't thank me, Sookie. I was only protecting myself from having you leaking all over my suit. Besides you have Mr. Fuck Me Sideways over there. You should not be back in Douchebag land."

I looked up to see Eric socializing with my family liked he knew them for years, and then he turned around and winked at me. "Sookie, if I wasn't interested in the fine art of lesbianism, I would have fucked him in the coatroom already." With that being said Pam walked off to get another drink.

Eric came over and placed an arm around my waist whispering in my ear he said, "I saw you talking to your ..uh…ex-fiancé. Are you doing alright?"

I was shocked by his mannerism and simply replied, "Nothing a good hard drink wouldn't fix." We walked over to the bar where my sister was sitting with JB.

"Hey Sook it's been a long time," JB drawled as he gave me a hug and stared at Eric.

"Yes JB it has been a while. Have I introduced you to Eric? JB… Eric…..Eric…JB." The two men shook hands and Eric ordered me a drink. Once the drink was made Tara swiftly picked it up off the bar and started drinking it. I felt my anger rise considerably as she glanced at me with her insufferable sweet smile. Eric placed a hand on my shoulder, looked down at me and ordered another drink.

"I can't believe you got me going to this fancy smancy dancing thing, Tara. You know I don't like to dance in public."

"JB you're a sweetheart but sometimes you can be such a dunce. Every couple has a wedding dance and mine has to be perfect. Right Sookie?"

"Of course, Tara. Everything in your world has to be perfect." I sneered. Eric squeezed my shoulder and interjected.

"Well how about Sookie and I entertain you guys by coming along with you for your lesson? When is it by the way?" I turned to look at Eric but his arm wouldn't let me sneer at him with a petulant stare. If looks could kill…..

"I like Mr. Hunky already, Sookie." Tara said.

"Hey, Thanks man…" JB piped. "….the lesson is tomorrow around two o'clock. Amelia can give you all the directions and the address."

Eric nodded his head and I ordered another drink. I didn't want to 'practice' dancing let alone indulge my little sister. I would just have to tell Tara later we will not be going and that's final. Eric excused himself for some fresh air and left me at the bar with my sister and her fiancé. After a few moments I turned to look for Eric and noticed him speaking to someone outside on the patio. I got up off the bar stool and headed his way only to stop dead in my tracks once I saw whom he was conversing with. _Bill! _It seemed like they were in an intense conversation by the way Bill kept sipping his drink. I thought it was the right time to interject and show Bill what he was missing. I walked up to Eric, stood on my toes, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. At first he was surprised by my assault but then he started to deepen the kiss sending uncontrollable thrills to my lady bits. That is when I pulled away and turned towards Bill.

"Oh Hey Bill. I'm sorry I didn't see you standing right there. Are you enjoying yourself so far?" I asked in my sweetest country drawl. Bill shuffled around a bit and answered.

"Uh…yea. I was just discussing some things about the wedding with your friend here. I am sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Eric is my name" Eric's arm wrapped possessively around my waist pulling me tighter into his side. _He is doing a great job here_, I thought.

"Well..Eric, it was nice to meet you. Sookie, I will see you all tomorrow." Bill walked back into the hall and I turned to face Eric.

"What were you guys talking about? I need full details do NOT think about leaving anything out. Does he miss me? Was he talking about me? Is he here with anybody?"

Eric cocked his eyebrow up at me and shook his head. "Sookie, I thought the whole mission was to make him sorry for what he did to you not get him back? However, yes he does miss you and he mentioned how hard it is for him to be at this wedding knowing that he can't be with the one he loves."

I looked at Eric to see if he was placating me but got no expression telling me otherwise. "He said all that? Really?"

He nodded his head. I looked out at the green pastures and contemplated what I really did want out of this arrangement. Sure I do want to make Bill jealous and hurt for what he did but maybe he really is sorry for the way he treated me. Eric did say he still loved me. I turned back to Eric and told him it was time for us to head to the main house.

As we approached the house, Eric checked his phone and returned a couple of text messages. I guess you can't stop your business just because you're on a case. I wondered why Eric didn't have a girlfriend or wife for that matter. He is a catch with his blonde hair, strong manly features, and baritone voice. Anybody could easily fall for this man. My mother and father helped Eric and I bring the bags up the stairs and I waited for her to tell me where Eric was going to be sleeping.

"Sookie darling your mother may be older but I am not a prude. I know how much young people need to be close when they are in a relationship. Eric will be staying your room…. with you." She winked at Eric and descended back down the stairs.

I turned to look at Eric and saw that damn devilish smirk was planted on his face. I rotated away from him to open my old bedroom door and muttered, "SWEET JESUS!", under my breath.


	4. Morning Wood

**A/N: So here is one of my favorite scenes in the movie. I had to give it a chapter of its own and twist it to fit Sookie and Eric style. Orignally it was not suppose to be this long but Sookie wouldnt stop talking so now I came with this. I hope you enjoy it. My beta was mad at me for it but I couldnt let Sookie have all the fun just yet! Enjoy!**

**I own no claim to these characters or the original plot those credits go to...Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball, Elizabeth Young, and everyone from the actually movie. All I did was change some scenes and let the muses take control.**

**Big ups to my Alpha _SWEETPIDI_ for helping me edit...any other mistakes: grammer, wording, spelling, etc...is my fault. Sorry :^) **

* * *

Upon entering my room, I looked around and felt a sudden peaceful feeling hidden deep within my chest. Everything looked the same as I left it all those months ago before I moved to New York. My walls were still the pastel yellow from my youth accented with splashes of white and grass green. You would never catch anything pink in my room except for some clothes or knickknacks here and there. My brown oak vanity was sitting on the far wall next to the window in front of my bed. The armoire was nestled between my bed and front door. The shelving along the private bathroom still held all my childhood books from school and college. I spied some of the many romance novels my Gran gave to me when I became a teenager. I can hear her now, "Read some of these girl, and you will be prepared for anything!" The first time she said that to me I had no idea what she meant but after my mother caught her trying to 'expand' my knowledge I knew it had something to do with sex. The only thing that was different in the room was the flat screen TV hanging on the wall above the vanity and the four post queen size bed with russet green comforter and more throw pillows than normal. I guess mother wanted to preserve appearances for my guest. My room smelled of vanilla and sandalwood; just like Gran.

Eric cleared his throat interrupting my precious thoughts and excused himself past the doorway I was holding up and straight to the armoire. As he went to open it I flung myself at him dropping the bags in my hand on the floor and effectively knocking us both onto the bed.

"You reconsidered my proposition, have you?" He asked with a sly smile on his face. His hands were on my waist and my hands were firmly placed upon his chest. I could feel his smooth muscular pectoral muscles flexing with tension as another muscle was hard pressed on my thigh.

I quickly jumped off of him, though it was a little bit of a task with his grip on my hips.

"Oh…I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean to …uh…Sweet Jesus…look… how about you just put your things in the closet in the bathroom and I'll use the armoire." I say as I retreat to the bathroom to pee and hide my horror of tackling Eric on my bed. I throw some water on my face and towel off to head back in the room to finish unpacking. To my dismay, Eric was standing there with an amused look on his face looking inside the armoire I just forbade him not to use.

"Prince? Really?" He asked with humor in his voice.

"Hey, he is and _was_ a great artist… and I happen to think he was handsome man when I was younger!" I snapped as I walked over to close the armoire.

"Sookie, you don't have to be embarrassed by the shrine you have, although I do believe if the cops were to come in here and see this….you may have some explaining to do." He says as he lifts up a handkerchief with red lipstick smeared on it.

I yank it out of his hand and hissed, "It was the handkerchief that he used in one of his concerts in 1982' and I was the lucky lady to retrieve it from the crowd." I lifted my chin in defiance. Eric just rolled his eyes, shook his head and waved me off. He began taking his clothes out of his bag and stashing them in the bathroom closet.

"Eric?" He looked over his shoulder at me questioningly waiting from me to speak. "When you were talking to Bill today how did he seem?"

"Other than a self-absorbed pompous jerk?" I threw a pillow at him and he smiled. "Honestly Sookie, I don't know what you see in the guy. He looks like he came out of an 80's TV show with the extra-long side burns and the way he says your name…. it's terribly irritating."

"Eric! Just answer my question, please. Did he look sorry or crushed or anything? Before you say it, yea I know I'm supposed to be getting over him but… I-I just need to know." I looked down at my hands; tears threatening to take form under my eyes.

Eric walked over to where I was sitting on the bed and got down on both knees in front of me. His very presence was overwhelming; the straight lines on his face, those blue eyes penetrating my loins. I was starting to feel dizzy.

"Sookie," he said my name like a sensual caress, "you deserve better than him. He doesn't know what he has lost and hopefully after I'm done he will never find out. However, I will tell you this he talks like a man with a tormented soul. Crushed, bruised, and hopeless." I could feel myself losing conscious as he gradually slipped one hand onto my knee as the other swept my throat. Abruptly he stood up and turned towards the bathroom.

_What just happened_, I wondered. I felt like I was in a trance. _God he smells so good!He is totally worth the money._

"I'm going to …uh… go downstairs and grab a snack before bed. Would you like anything?" I asked so I could make my escape before I spent more money than necessary.

"No thank you," he replied and I heard the shower turn on." Everything I want is already in the room." He turned and winked at me as I saw him drop his pants to the floor.

_Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea! He isn't wearing any underwear!_ _And by the grace of God he has the best ass I ever seen on a man._ I stumbled towards the door to get the hell out of there before my other brain took over. I could hear him laughing and humming "Darling Nikki" as I excited the room. _Jackass._

After stuffing my face with beignets and drowning it back with some warm milk, I decided that was enough time for Eric to have finished his shower and dress. Boy was I wrong because as I went into the room I was greeted by none other than what I can only call his gracious plenty. Strong and at full attention it greeted me with a little hop, skip and jump as Eric dried his hair.

"Miss Stackhouse," he purred, "I didn't see you standing there. Did you find your refreshments fulfilling?"

Slack jawed and mouth wide open I couldn't help but stare at it…I mean him. Eric smirked greedily as he took a step closer to me. I put a hand up to stop his movement and turned around to hide my blush.

"Eric…." I started as calmly as can be, "….could you put on your nightwear so I could get ready for bed?" I still couldn't turn back around in fear I would start panting like a bitch in heat.

"Sookie…This is my nighttime wear." I could hear the evil smile spread across his lips.

I whipped around, stared straight in his eyes and stamped my foot. "Eric Northman! You will NOT be sleeping in my bed with me without any clothes on! That's just not going to happen! If you prefer to sleep in the nude I will supply you with a blanket and pillow for you to sleep on the floor. Do I make myself clear?" I argued with my hands on my hips like an angry mom scolding her disobedient child.

Eric cocked his head to the side as if contemplating on what I just said. I kept my eyes trained on his face and stood my ground. Eric smiled and answered, "Crystal". He started to walk towards me again and I froze. He was about a foot away from me still staring into my eyes when he leaned over. My breath caught in my throat, my heart was pounding in my chest and my knuckles were probably white from fisting them so hard. Eric reached out his hand as if to touch me but instead opened up the top drawer to the bureau I was standing in front of and pulled out a pair of black silk pajama pants. He backed away turned towards the bed, bent over and pulled them on. I knew he did that for my view but I still couldn't get my breathing in order. Once he was done he looked at me expectantly.

"Wh-What?" I stammered out breathlessly.

He cocked his eyebrow and said," I thought you were going to get in the shower to get ready for bed."

I looked at him like he just spoke alien and remembered I was still standing in the same place like a deer caught in head lights. I picked up my cotton nightgown that I laid out earlier and scampered into the bathroom. Once inside I turned on the shower and melted onto the floor. I could hear the TV softly playing in the background so I knew I was in the clear. _How did he just do that? I couldn't even breathe._

I took off my dress and hung it up in the closet. _He has impeccable taste in clothes. Silk shirts, brilliant suits, crisp blue denim….I wonder who his stylist is._ I let the warm water cascade over my body while I drowned in its ecstasy. Eric freaking Northman. I'm here trying to make my ex-fiancé jealous and I end up being seduced by Mr. Melt in Your Mouth. Sookie how do you get yourself in these predicaments? Bill was sweet when I first met him who knew he was a cheating conniving bastard? But I still love him. How could I not? He was my first love, my first kiss, my first everything. I should have stayed in New York and gave my bratty sister an excuse for why I couldn't come. She probably wouldn't have noticed anyway. Mom would have been disappointed but I could care less. I don't want to feel like the stupid naïve girl I was before I left Bon Temps. I'm stronger and I have more sense. So why do I feel like I just want to run over to Bill's and ask for _his_ forgiveness? Then there is the issue of the half-naked guy lying in the other room. I didn't think I was going to end up with the Adonis from the building. His touch sill makes me shiver and it has only gotten worst since we got here. Now I have to share my room and my bed with him. Just seeing him standing there completely naked dripping with water just did something to my insides. I could see how the water drops glided down his strong neck onto his hard abs inching down towards his-… _Sookie! Get a hold of yourself! You cannot think of him like that! This is a business arrangement._ I had to stop that train of thought as I realized I strategically placed the shower head between my thighs. Well one off can't harm anybody, could it? I decided it wouldn't and proceeded to fantasize about the big blond Viking pillaging his way through me.

After a long and much needed shower, I dried off my body and wrapped the towel around my head. I lathered up with my favorite vanilla body lotion and slid the nightgown on with a pair of cotton panties. I tiptoed out of the bathroom across the room to the vanity. I sat down unwrapped the towel from around my head and proceeded to detangled my wild mane. A few moments later I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and the other on my hand. I looked up and saw Eric standing behind me.

"Why don't you let me do that for you? It seems I may have a better chance with the fight." He smiled genuinely and I let him take control. He stood there and brushed my hair like the way my mom use to before Tara came along. It was soothing and relaxing and I could barely keep my eyes open. With him humming a tune I couldn't recognize and his strong hands stroking my hair, I soon felt all the tension release out of my body. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up Eric was carrying me to the bed.

I pried my eyes open to look at him as he gently placed me under the covers.

"Well, sleepy head you decided to grace me with your presence," he said.

I hid my face in my hands, "Oh my Gosh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. That was rude of me….this is so embarrassing."

"No need to be embarrassed. I must have been doing something right for that to happen", he winked.

I burrowed myself farther into the sheets and turned away from him. "Tomorrow mother says we will be playing a game of football…are you ok with that?"

"Sookie…..I'm sure I will be capable of throwing, running and catching a ball."

Does he always have to be so condescending? "Ok then that is our plan for the morning." I shut my eyes before he could say anything else and willed myself to fall asleep.

In the shower, I basked in the hot water and vanilla body wash that invigorated my senses. The sun was pouring in through the tiny window in my private bathroom and it felt like the heavens was shining down upon me. Just then two strong hands were rubbing my scalp in a sultry way and all I could do was moan in contempt. The same hands fell down to my shoulders and finally glided onto my soapy hips. Soft lips began to trail hot wet kisses on my shoulder getting closer to that sweet spot behind my ear. After he sucked on my earlobe and nipped at my ear he breathed, "Good morning, lover".

"Good morning, lover", he crooned again but this time I didn't hear the water running. I turned slightly and realized that not only was I NOT in the shower but I've been rubbing my body on Eric in bed like some sick freak! I jumped back effectively falling off the bed landing on the ass that was just acquainted with his gracious plenty. Eric peeked over the side of the bed and laughed.

"Are you ok, lover?" He smiled still trying to hold back his laughs.

"Please just give me a minute," I said as I hid my face under the pillow that fell with me. I put up my index finger in a please wait motion as I gathered my courage from the mortification of the morning. Eric must have been waiting patiently because I didn't hear him say anything but I knew he was still looking at me.

"Eric….did I? Did we…? What happened this morning?" I choked out peering at him from behind my pillow. He looked at me smugly but then put me out of my misery,

"If you are asking if I gave you the orgasm that you so much needed…No. However, you _were_ moaning, rubbing, squeezing, AND grabbing all over me in your sleep. I woke up with you snuggled on my side moaning which I may add is very sexy." He winked, "Then just before you started to get…uh…hands on…I woke you up."

_Kill me now… "_So we didn't…?" I couldn't finish the sentence I was afraid I was going to hear the wrong thing. Well, actually I would be more upset if we did and I didn't get a chance to enjoy all of that gracious plen-…

"For one Sookie, if you and I had made love, your clothes would be causally lying on the floor and for two we would still be going at it." His voice took on a smoldering depth and he proceeded to painfully slowly lick his lips. Just as I was about to hurl a pillow at his face my mother took the moment to come bursting through the door.

"Darlings are you- Oh! Sookie what are you doing on the floor?" She eyed us suspiciously and preceded with her ramblings, "I just came to let you know there is a game of football that will be starting after breakfast. However, it seems that you two have your own game going on." She winked at Eric while he lay propped up on the headboard of the bed.

"MOTHER!"

"What? Anyways I just wanted to inform you of that and to let you both know that breakfast is ready when you come down. See you later doll baby. Eric...," she all but purred then grinned widely and devilishly at him.

"Mrs. Stackhouse," he answered and inclined his head.

After the second most embarrassing moment in my life and the flirt fest of the morning, I rammed the pillow into my face and screamed at the top of my lungs. Eric laughed and sauntered off into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

**Sorry I knew some of you thought it was about to go downnnnnnn...but sweet little Sookie wouldn't do such a thing in her mother's house...lol If you read it PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEEEEEE with Viking kisses on top REVIEW. 3 **


	5. Touchdown! EPOV

**A/N: Here is what you all have been waiting for...Eric's POV! It will be a bit of a replay for the most part then new stuff at the bottom. So here is everything he was thinking the whole time. He is a bit of an a**hole but I still love him! Also it is longer than the other chapters because its a rehash. Thanks for all the support! Keep reviewing and alerting! XOXOXOXO**

**Thanks to my beta for this story _SWEETPIDI_...any other mistakes are mine...sorry :)**

* * *

"Excuse me ladies but I must leave you. I have an appointment I need to attend. But you are more than welcome to stay and indulged in the food and wine."

I hated doing these book tour parties. It's full of a bunch of nameless whores or hapless mom's trying to get there groove back. In the beginning things like these excited me; I loved to enthrall the masses of women who flock to me because I know how to tingle their hormones. Living in Sweden as a young adult with my mother helped me become open about my sexuality. Confidence exudes from my family not to mention the good looks. When I arrived in America for my Masters in Psychology, I really didn't know how I was going to manage paying for everything. My mother sent me to America with an adequate amount of money but I knew it wouldn't last me forever. In addition, I knew I wouldn't get a great job right away. I moved to New York with the mind set of doing whatever I needed to do to get my degree and make a living for myself. When a bachelor auction in college led me to be the highest paid student to ever get auctioned on: $1000.00, I jumped into idea mode. I started to fancy the single women of the campus who needed my…help in the romance department. Two and a half years and a book deal later, I became the most eligible bachelor in the nation. After dating, seducing, and tantalizing my own needs, I became bored with it all. This sprung me into another idea, which so happen to have been a suggestion from one of my clients who is now an employee, of building an escort service. I could interview eligible men and send them out to intrigue the masses instead of exhausting myself. I was also just ready to settle down. After years of meeting different women all for the sake of unrequited love on my part of lust on theirs, I wanted someone to tame me. I wanted to claim my own and start a family. I wanted to give my mother the grandchildren she would have loved if she survived her sickness.

My phone rang in my pocket and I knew it had to be the only woman that was a constant in my life.

"Hello, Sophie-Anne. What can I do for you, now?"

"Well, Hello to you too Eric. Your client called and said he will not be able to meet you today due to extraneous circumstances. He would like to reschedule for next week. He also sent you an email with the profile attached and stringent requirements."

"Great. I'll check it when I get in. Anything else I can do for you?"

"Eric the only other can you can do for me is to get laid. I'm tired of your foul mood. I would like to get home to my husband on time tonight?" I hated when she talked about my personal life. I know I have been being a douche to my employees lately but three months without sexual attention can do horrible things to a man's psyche.

"How is Peter these days?"

"He is fine, Eric. Would be happier if his wife came home at an appropriate time"

"See you in 20 Sophie-Anne." I hung up on her before she started babbling at me again.

After reaching the office I did my payroll, invoices, and scheduled some more meetings. I checked for the email Sophie-Anne told me about and scanned the profile. The woman seemed like an interesting date. _Highly educated, a well-known designer and a Southern belle to boot_? If I wasn't retired I would go on this adventure myself. Instead I decided to send two of my newest guys out. Since this was a weekend event, I made sure all travel expenses and necessities would be paid for as well as their services. I do not condone sexual favors but if I'm being realistic most of these set-ups are for just that. I sent back the requested information and replied with a meeting time on the day before the interviews. That way I could get my application fee and maybe get a glimpse of this damsel in distress. Closing my computer, I bid Sophie-Anne and the rest of my staff adieu and headed home.

After meeting the flamboyant matchmaker, I knew I should have gone on this assignment myself. The way he describe this girl made my cock tingle in ways it hasn't done in a long time. I was going to have to call one of my lady "friends" tonight; I was desperate this celibacy thing is for the birds. I got on the elevator and headed down to the limo that was waiting to take me to dinner with my lady friend. When it stopped elevator stopped on the 8th floor a beautiful blonde came dancing into me. She was wearing a pair of faded wash jeans tight enough to taunt me with her rotund backside; a white peasant shirt that showed off her succulent breast very nicely and white flip flops that showcased well-manicured feet. Her blonde hair that was the same shade as my own was piled on top of her head in a high ponytail. She looked like an Angel. After thoroughly eye fucking her, I noticed she was taking in my appearance. Her eyes started glazing over and I swear I could feel her arousal palpitating in the tight space. I cleared my throat to catch her attention and to center myself before I tackled her in the elevator. She was still leaning into me before she corrected herself causing me to reluctantly let go of her.

"Oh I'm so sorry to have bumped into you I wasn't paying attention to wear I was going. Usually there is no one in the elevator when I get on and so I really didn't exp-".

"It's quite alright Miss. I don't mind a beautiful lady such as you to fall straight into my arms." I said effectively cutting off her rambling. Her voice was sweet and I detected a hint of accent. "Surely you will be careful next time you enter an elevator? I would hate to see you hurt yourself or better yet fall into the hands of another."

I almost came in my pants as a delicious blushed spread from her heavy breast up to her pretty pouty lips. She must have noticed I was staring because she seemed to blush even more. _Down boy, you will get fed tonight._

"Uh….um…th-thank you." She stuttered obviously still embarrassed with herself. If I didn't schedule this dinner tonight I would have escorted her right back to her home. The elevator dinged indicating that the lobby was approaching. The doors opened and I strolled towards my limo waiting for me at the curbside. I looked back to see which way she was going and noticed she didn't emerge from the elevator yet. So I winked at her. When the doors closed, I chuckled inwardly knowing I made a major effect on her but not knowing how much of an effect she really had on me.

After having dinner with Felicia, I decided not to go for desert. The thoughts of that buxom blonde in the elevator evaded my night disturbing my potential sexual release. I guess I'm going to have to do it manually; at least I have new material to focus on. I skipped work the next day to finish up some chapters for my next book, "The Mating Game". I have been putting off finishing it for a long time and now that I have some motivation I needed to use it. I worked on it until it was dusk and made it an early night.

The next morning, I took a long shower paying extra special attention to my genitals and got dressed to go into work. I decided to wear comfortable clothes for today, a pair of dark wash jeans, a white button up and my black boots. I combed out my shoulder length hair and let it drift onto my shoulders for the day. I was feeling surprisingly at ease and I couldn't help but attribute it to the amazing releases I've been experiencing since I saw Angel in the elevator. I drove my Corvette to work and parked in my allotted space.

"Good morning, Master. I see you look refreshed today. Did you take my advice and get laid?"

"Good morning to you too, Sophie-Anne. And to answer your question, No, I did not get laid." I smirked at her questioning face knowing she was trying to figure out if I was lying or not.

"Ok. In other news, I woman by the name of…. Sookie Stackhouse called you earlier. She wanted to talk with you but I informed her that you were in a meeting."

_Sookie Stackhouse? Oh yeah the matchmaker's friend_. "Is that so did you take a message?"

"Of course; she said that the choices that were presented to her were suitable to her needs. In fact she was embarrassed and disrespected by the subjects in question. She expects a formal letter of apology and _full_ compensation for the expenses she developed on the dates. Then she said something about a lawyer if she does not hear from you in an acceptable manner."

Hmmmm...She is a little fire ball. "What did you tell Miss. Stackhouse?"

"I wanted to tell her to go fuck off but since that is not businesslike I told her you will be contacting her and sorry for the inconvenience. Then I hung up." Sophie-Anne and Sookie must have not been having a swell conversation over the phone.

"I will go take care of the situation. You can leave early if you would like."

"Excuse me? I didn't hear you correctly. Did you say I could leave early? Where is Eric Northman and what did you do with him?"

"Don't push it." I sneered. She was always one for the sarcasm.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Have a good day, Master." With that she turned back to the phones and continued with her work. Sometimes she made me want to rip her throat out but I knew I could count on Sophie-Anne, if no one else.

I went into my office and closed the door. Sitting at my computer I thought about the message left by Miss Stackhouse. I know her friend said she was a firecracker but this is just too good to pass up. I had to find a way to rectify it and fast. I opened my email to find an urgent email for none other than Sookie Stackhouse. I chuckled at her insistence and started to read it. My smile turned into a frown when she described the events leading into her unsuccessful night. I couldn't believe that I matched her up with a freak and a hairball. I will have to do some rearranging in my intake department. Someone is not doing their job correctly if men like those two and skating by using my name and company to get fucked. I pulled out my cell phone and found the name to the matchmaker. I needed to know if my plan that I just conjured up would work. I wanted to meet this Sookie and I also didn't want to lose the money. What can you say? I'm a business man.

"Lafayette, speaking how may I help you?"

"Hello Mr. Reynolds. This is Eric Northman from The Viking Experience."

"Well Hello Mr. Hunk of Burning Love. How can I be of service for YOU today?"

Oh God. "I'm actually calling concerning your friend's profile. I received many messages from her complaining about her services."

"Yea, she said she was introduced to a Mr. Clean looking guy with a foot fetish and some creep that had hair all over her body like Chewbacca. What kind of business are you running?"

I had to stifle my laughs at his descriptions. "I assure you they will not be under my employment anymore. I was calling to introduce another option for your friend. However, I called you for a sounding board."

"Fire away, Big Boy." I shifted in my seat.

"How about I escort Miss Stackhouse to her sister's wedding. She can still pay for travel expense and everything else I will cover. I may even lower the cost for her troubles." There was silence on the other end of the phone. I was about to speak again when he began to talk.

"I think that would be an excellent idea! You two would be perfect for each other. I mean, you would be a perfect fit for her needs."

"Very well then it's settled."

"Oh before I forget. I need you to call back here around evening time before she gets back. Leave a message on the answering machine so this way she can't turn you down. I will call her in the morning to cancel my plans with coming with her so she can focus on the task at hand."

"You know you don't have to cancel-"

"Honey, I have better things to do than chase her around down South. There are things that need my _personal _attention."

I could hear the leer that dripped through the phone at his last comment.

"Could you send me her picture in an email? It would help me with my assignment."

"Sure and I'm the Queen of England. I'll send you a picture. Just make sure things go smoothly."

"Take my word for it; she will not be worried about her ex when I'm finished with her."

"I am sure she will have her hands full."

I hung up with the matchmaker and patiently waited for my email. If the woman was ugly I would be very disappointed. She sounded like a red-head and a snooty one at that. When the email pooped up I was more than surprised at the picture.

"Well there you are, Angel"

Seeing that Sookie was the same woman I bumped into in the elevator was like a dream come true. Not only was she gorgeous but she had spunk and fire. This is going to be a very interesting trip. I made sure to leave her a voicemail late in the evening as directed by her friend. Part of me wondered if she would try to cancel even though it was short notice. To remedy that situation I called my travel agent and bought a ticket that would place me right next to her. I made sure to include that tidbit of information in my voicemail insinuating that she could pay me back although I fully intended on carrying my own expenses. Her friend warned me of her stubbornness so I would have to make sure not to be too high-handed.

Figuring she would want to get there before me, I called Sophie-Anne to leave a message with my flight seat number and headed out to the limo. As I arrived at the airport, my nerves started to tingle; she had to be close by. I looked around from my seat at the bar and immediately saw her. She was wearing these tight yoga pants with a matching tank top and her hair was pulled into a ponytail. I hardened at the mere sight of her. _Eric, pull yourself together. You are not some pubescent teenage boy_. I watched her as she looked around the terminal probably looking for me. I looked away from her so she wouldn't notice me and watched as she boarded the plane. When the attendants called for last call, I packed up my things and headed for the plane. As I got on I overheard Sookie telling the flight attendant that she wanted a gin and tonic. _Hmmm. Hard drink I see….interesting_. I put on my panty wetting smile and told the attendant I would take the drink over to the passenger. She giggled and gave me the drink while causally batting her eyes. _Northman you still got it._

When I approached Miss Stackhouse I took a moment to look down on her. I could get a clear view of her breast at this angle almost causing me to drop her drink. I shook my head to dissipate my crude thoughts and tapped her on the shoulder. When she looked up at me her eyes grew wide with surprise and then I saw a flicker of recognition. I guess she remembers me as well.

"Hello Miss Stackhouse. I believe this drink belongs to you?" I smirked at her and made sure to brush my hand across her fingers to see if that electric pulse I received in the elevator was still there. _Yup, it was still there._

"Uh…Thank You. Mr. Northman?" she asked almost in a desperate tone.

"You can call me Eric. May I sit with you?" I asked indicating the empty seat next to her.

"No. I mean Yes. You may have a seat. We can discuss the details of our arrangement before we get to Bon Temps." She was looking pretty flustered so I took that as a sign that she was intimidated by me.

"You're all business before pleasure I see. That's nice to know." I smirked at her again knowing she understood my implication. I could instantly see the crimson blush that rose up to her cheeks. I loved when she did that. She demolished her drink and excused herself to use the ladies room.

I watched her with an eagle's eye as she got up from the seat and sashayed her way down the eye. When she looked back, like I knew she would, I winked at her causing her to walk right into the stewardess. I suppressed my laughter knowing it would probably upset her but I couldn't help the shit eating grin that was plastered on my face. She started frantically apologizing and cleaning up the poor woman as if the world was going to end. I couldn't help but chuckle at her clumsiness and saw when she threw me a hard look for it.

She marched herself into the bathroom and slammed the little door. Another fit of laughter erupted out of my throat and I sipped on some water until she got back. I thought about surprising her by standing outside of the door so when she came out I would push her back in. However, I knew she would be adverse to me introducing her into the mile high club so early in our ….relationship, if you call it. Loosened up my tie and started to read the New York times when I heard her return to her seat.

I looked at her and said, "Were you able to find the facilities OK? I heard a lot of commotion at the back of the cabin and wasn't sure if you made it unharmed."

She narrowed those pretty blue eyes and replied, "Yes, I found the facilities just fine. I wanted to talk about what will happen when we land. Are you up for that?"

_This is just too easy_. "Miss Stackhouse, I am _up_ for anything that you wish."

Her mouth gaped open so I continued, "I saw on your profile that you needed someone to escort you to your sister's wedding. How about you tell me what your family is like and about your ex-fiancé. Am I correct?"

She broke my gaze and answered, "My family is what you would say well off. Bon Temps is a small country town that is full with a bunch of rednecks and few upperclassmen. My family being one of the few upper-classes lives in my Gran's old house. It was renovated when my mother remarried and was expecting my sister."

So she came from money. She doesn't seem like the type but of course nothing was simple with Miss Stackhouse. She continued, "Tara is a few years younger than I and very _very_ spoiled. She always gets what she wants whether she has to step on others to get it. My step-father Corbett is a kind man and has raised me since I was small. My mother Amelia is a character. She always thought highly of herself but ever since she remarried she has become quite lavish."

I took a sip of my wine and nodded for her to go on.

"My ex-fiancé, Bill, is the best man in the wedding. He is a pompous jerk and I rather not get too involved with speaking about him."

I sat there and contemplated what to say next. It seems that she has some family issues and she is obviously still hung up on this Bill character. I noticed she was getting fidgety so I began to speak.

"It seems to me Miss Stackhouse-"

"Please call me Sookie," she interrupted.

"As I was saying _Sookie_, it seems to me that you have out casted yourself from your own family?"

She seemed put-out by my assessment and suddenly got on the defensive. "What makes you assume that? I decided that I didn't want any handouts. Hard work takes time and patience. I have made my success my own and I am damn proud to have done it without my families help. You should understand, Eric."

"Yes, I do understand that hard work has its prizes but I am a man who cherishes family above all else. So, in your case, I wouldn't shut out my love ones just because of their status, Sookie." After properly chastising her, I reclined in my seat and began reading my newspaper again.

After a while I heard her mutter something under her breath then proceeded to get comfy for the rest of the flight. When we started to descend I tapped Sookie to wake her up. She had a little bit of drool on the side of her face that made her look precious. She didn't seem to wake up so I lightly shoved her. It seems I don't know my own strength because she nearly toppled out of the seat.

"We are getting ready to land I thought it was time to wake you, Sleeping beauty."

She rolled my eyes, thanked me and pulled out a hand mirror. I guess she was embarrassed by what she saw because that crimson blush colored her cheeks. She readjusted herself and avoided my look until we were safely off the plane. I went to retrieve our bags from the carrousel and told her to wait for me at the benches. When I came back she stood up and thanked me.

"Are we ready to leave, Sookie?"

"No. I think I need to change outfits."

I grated my eyes down her body and found myself greedily staring at her breast. "Yes, I do think you should put on something more appropriate unless you plan on doing Pilates before we get there."

She rolled her eyes, which I noticed was a sign of annoyance and directed to follow her towards the bathrooms. I sat outside of the facilities reading the paper as she went to try on dresses.

"What do you think?" she asked when she came out wearing a casual silk black dress.

"It's simple yet elegant, a very gracious choice." I replied but from the look on her face my answer wasn't good enough.

"Uh…simple? I'll be right back!"

She rushed back into the ladies room as I shook my head in amazement. She came back out with a teal dress on. I tilted my head to the side and opened my mouth to comment but she had already turned on her heel and headed back into the bathroom. This is going to be a process.

About five minutes later I heard her clear her throat prompting me to look up from my paper. When my eyes landed on her I thought I was in heaven. She was wearing this lovely white dressed with red flowers on it. Her perky breast sat up ripe for the picking and her tiny waist begged me to grab it. I closed my mouth and swallowed hard.

"How about this?" she asked me in an innocent voice.

I stood up and attentively walked towards her. My mouth was salivating and I was breathing heavily. I circled her ready to pounce at any moment then stood inches from her lips. I wanted to devour her and take her right there on the floor. I made sure to clench my fist so I wouldn't touch her inappropriately.

"My dear Southern belle, you look delectable. Very supple and beautiful. If I was you ex-fiancé I wouldn't be able to control myself. I would cart you off to the nearest closet and-"

Before I could finish my rant she turned away from me whipping her soft hair in my face and returned to the bathroom. I stood there until she came back out forcing myself not to follow her.

"Thank you for …uh…helping me. We can go now."

We got to the cab and headed towards the town hall. I noticed Sookie was getting more nervous the closer we got to the hall. As we approached the coat room a shrill voice interrupted our actions. Her Aunt Linda came catapulting to us grabbing Sookie into a hug. She started going on about Sookie's unfortunate break up so I decided to introduce myself to ease the tension. Sookie excused us and we continued our way to the coat room.

"Well that was interesting," I said finally.

"Yea well it's only going to get better. Look here is your payment in full $10,000 as promised. Count it out, now." She shoved the stacked envelope into my hand with great force.

I took the envelope and said, "I trust that is all there." When I tried to put it away she stopped me.

"Look I understand that you are confident with all your clients but I would feel more comfortable if you would just count the money. Also you should make them believe that you're crazy about me. You know hopelessly in love that sort of nonsense." I raised an eyebrow at her and proceed to count.

When I was done I leered at her and said, "If you would like any physical contact other than the usual public displays of affection we will have to negotiate an extra cost. Although for you I may waiver it."

She stepped back to gather her wits then told me that kind of thing would be unnecessary and any indication is inappropriate. I silently looked at her and decided it was time to make some things clear.

"Miss Stackhouse, I think that if you would stop looking at this as a relationship and more of a business proposition that maybe you would stop being such a control freak. I am a professional and you did call ME." I walked out of the room and left her to follow me back into the reception area.

A woman who looked like an older Sookie but with brown cropped hair came over and kissed her on the cheek. After their pleasantries I introduced myself and kissed her mother on the hand. Her mother looked at me suspiciously but greeted me all the same. She patted Sookie on her rear and told her about our full weekend. I caught her rolling her eyes and I smiled at her annoyance. As we walked through the crowd Sookie spotted her father and hurried towards him. She introduced us and we shook hands. His grip was firm and his eyes told me not to fuck with his daughter. I smiled graciously and offered to get us a drink. When I came back I saw a thin young blonde excitedly talking to her. I assumed she was the bride-to-be, Tara, and gave Sookie her drink. Tara winked at me and I returned the favor with a smile.

When Amelia started talking into a microphone, I noticed a man with long sideburns nodding at Sookie. By the way she looked at him I knew this had to be Bill. Who has long side burns nowadays? I stared at him intently while coming up with a few ideas to get rid of him. My thoughts were distracted when Amelia started talking about Sookie's loss engagement. I yawned obnoxiously to interrupt her speech and it worked. Sookie looked at me thankfully and excused herself to the ladies parlor.

I took that moment to walk around the hall and socialize with her family and old friends. Everyone was surprised to see me and a lot of them didn't even know I existed. When I glanced around looking for Sookie I saw her talking in the hallway with Bill. My inner caveman wanted walk over there and snatch her up but I suppressed my feeling. She was not mines…..yet.

"Eric dear, why don't you come over here and talk to us?" Amelia asked when she saw what I was looking at.

I smiled at her and began conversing with the ladies of Bon Temps social club. That familiar tingle I associated Sookie with buzzed in my brain so I turned around to see Sookie watching me with another tall blonde. The blonde looked predatory and must have said something derogatory about me to Sookie so she would blush. I winked at her then turned around to excuse myself from the group. I pulled Sookie close to me so I can whisper in her ear.

"I saw you talking to your ...uh…ex-fiancé. Are you doing alright?"

She calmly replied, "Nothing a good hard drink wouldn't fix."

I led her over to the bar where her sister was sitting with whom I can only assume is her fiancé. I ordered her a drink and before Sookie could take a sip her sister snatched it up. I looked at them both incredulously. I waited for Sookie to do something but noticed she didn't make a move to defend herself. _So she lets people walk over her I see_. I ordered her another drink while she introduced me and her sister fiancé, JB. JB began complaining about the dance lessons they had to take before the wedding. I took that opportunity to include ourselves.

"Well how about Sookie and I entertain you guys by coming along with you for your lesson? When is it by the way?" I could feel Sookie tense under my arm and stole a glance at her. Her eyes looked deadly but I wanted a chance to sweep Miss Stackhouse off her feet. They told us when and where to be for the lesson then I excused myself to contemplate my next actions.

When I walked out onto the patio I notice Bill looking out at the green.

"Nice view out here. Reminds me of my home." I said wanted to elicit a conversation

"Yes it is. It calms me. Do you believe in fate?" he asked out of the blue. I looked at him in wonder thinking he must have had too much to drink.

"I believe everyone makes their own fate."

He sighed. "There is someone in that room that I love but now it's too late because they are with someone else." He continued to stare out at the field.

Before I could ask him to elaborate on his comment, Sookie waltzed up to me wrapped her arms around my neck and planted the mother of all kisses on me. I was pleasantly surprised but then remembered why she was doing it. I decided to show her what happens when you play with fire and kissed her back with vigor. She stepped away all too soon breathless and turned towards Bill.

"Oh Hey Bill. I'm sorry I didn't see you standing right there. Are you enjoying yourself so far?" She asked him as if she really didn't notice him there. The little minx.

"Uh…yea. I was just discussing some things about the wedding with your friend here. I am sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Eric is my name" I informed as my arm tighten a little around Sookie petite waist.

"Well...Eric, it was nice to meet you. Sookie, I will see you all tomorrow." When Bill headed back into the hall Sookie faced me ready to attack.

"What were you guys talking about? I need full details do NOT think about leaving anything out. Does he miss me? Was he talking about me? Is he here with anybody?"

I couldn't believe she was still worried about how Bill felt. I shook my head at her and held her face. "Sookie, I thought the whole mission was to make him sorry for what he did to you not get him back? However, yes he does miss you and he mentioned how hard it is for him to be at this wedding knowing that he can't be with the one he loves."

"He said all that? Really?"

I just nodded my head and waited for her response. She looked out at the green then turned and told me we could leave for the house. On the ride there I checked my emails and messages then messaged Lafayette that things were going rather smoothly. Her parents greeted us at the door and helped bring our luggage up the steps. Sookie asked where I was going to be sleeping and her mother gave her the one answer I was hoping for.

"Sookie darling your mother may be older but I am not a prude. I know how much young people need to be close when they are in a relationship. Eric will be staying your room…. with you." She winked at me and descended back down the stairs.

When Sookie looked up at me I couldn't keep the smirk that developed off of my face. _May the games begin?_

Sookie reluctantly opened the door and stood still in the doorway. I watched her as she took in her childhood room, probably reminiscing about cherished memories. It was comforting knowing I would be staying in the same room with the woman that will eventually be mines. What can I say I'm opportunistic? Knowing that I could delve in the psyche of little Sookie is exhilarating and I felt honored. The room was very spacious with its adjoining private bath. It had a taste of antique but all the essentials of modern technology. I cleared my throat to bring Sookie out of her reverie; I was in dire need of a shower. She looked back at me and moved to the side so I could bring the luggage in. I was walking towards the armoire to place the clothes inside when I was suddenly thrown onto the bed by Sookie. _This is going faster than I expected._ I smiled at her and asked,

"You reconsidered my proposition, have you?" Her warm little hands were placed on my chest and I could smell the sweet aroma that plagued my dreams. I tighten my hold on her waist planning on taking this venture further but she jumped off me like I was a plague.

"Oh…I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean to …uh…Sweet Jesus…Look… How about you just put your things in the closet in the bathroom? I'll use the armoire." She hurried towards the bathroom and shut the door behind her. I couldn't help but pique my curiosity so I opened the armoire to see what such the fuss was. I snickered at what I found inside just as she came out of the bathroom.

"Prince? Really?" I asked.

"Hey, he is and was a great artist… and I happen to think he was handsome man when I was younger!" She pushed past me and slammed the doors shut.

"Sookie, you don't have to be embarrassed by the shrine you have, although I do believe if the cops were to come in here and see this….you may have some explaining to do." I picked up what looked like a used handkerchief with lipstick smeared on it.

She snatched it back and hissed, "It was the handkerchief that he used in one of his concerts in 1982' and I was the lucky lady to retrieve it from the crowd."

I dismissed her childish act and proceeded to unpack my clothes inside the bathroom closet as she requested.

"Eric?" She called in a tone that was close to unsure. "When you were talking to Bill today how did he seem?"

"Other than a self-absorbed pompous jerk?" She threw a pillow at me and smiled. "Honestly Sookie, I don't know what you see in the guy. He looks like he came out of an 80's TV show with the extra-long side burns and the way he says your name…. it's terribly irritating."

"Eric! Just answer my question, please. Did he look sorry or crushed or anything? Before you say it, yea I know I'm supposed to be getting over him but… I-I just need to know."

I walked over to where she was sitting on the bed and got down between her legs. She looked like she was to cry and I couldn't let this darling beauty think she was anything less than a queen. Being this close to her made me want to kiss her soft trembling lips.

"Sookie, you deserve better than him. He doesn't know what he has lost and hopefully after I'm done he will never find out. However, I will tell you this he talks like a man with a tormented soul. Crushed, bruised, and hopeless."

I couldn't stop myself as my hand ran along her collarbone and settled on her throat. I could feel her heartbeat there and the feeling was incredible. I stood up and walked away to contain myself.

"I'm going to …uh… go downstairs and grab a snack before bed. Would you like anything?" She asked.

"No thank you, everything I want is already in the room." If she only knew how much I wanted her. I turned on the shower and dropped my pants to the floor. I heard a gasp behind and knew that she realized that I was going commando. I walked straight into the shower without turning around humming "Darling Nikki" as I heard the door slam shut.

I took that time to come up with a game plan on seducing Sookie away from any thoughts of Billy boy. I really can't see what she sees in him. One way or the other she will be coming back to New York with me hopefully with a new title. I stepped out of the shower and began drying off inside the room. I heard the door open and made up my mine to stay put. Sookie's eyes widen as she took in my wet naked form. Her gaze concluded at my cock which only made me get harder at twitch with the attention she was giving it.

"Miss Stackhouse," I purred, "I didn't see you standing there. Did you find your refreshments fulfilling?"

She stood there with her mouth wide open and all I could think of was how perfect the size was. I started to walk towards her when her hand shot up signaling me to cease movement. After she took a moment to compose herself she spoke,

"Eric….could you put on your nightwear so I could get ready for bed?" She turned around to hide her embarrassment and probably because I was looking at her like she was water and I was dying for a drink.

I don't understand the problem Americans have with nudity. They walk around half naked all the time but complete nudity is unacceptable? I sighed and replied, "Sookie…This is my nighttime wear."

Suddenly Sookie jumped back around stamped her foot like a petulant child and yelled, "Eric Northman! You will not be sleeping in my bed with me without any clothes on! That's just not going to happen! If you prefer to sleep in the nude I will supply you with a blanket and pillow for you to sleep on the floor. Do I make myself clear?"

I tilted my head to the side and raised my eyebrow at her. Did she just stamp her foot? Something else I found interesting about Miss Stackhouse. She still held onto to her immaturity. I smiled and answered, "Crystal".

I stared her right in the eyes and walked towards her. When I was a foot away I leaned over and opened up one of the drawers to the dresser that was directly behind her. Sookie released a huge breath of relief and I pulled out a pair of lounge pants. I turned around so she could get a good look of my all-star ass and proceeded to put them on. When I turned back around, Sookie was still standing in the same place I left her in. I looked at her questioningly waiting for her to get ready for bed. I was curious to what she puts on.

"Wh-What?" She stuttered as if I asked her a question.

I cocked an eyebrow at her," I thought you were going to get in the shower to get ready for bed."

She looked at me confused for a minute then walked past me, picked up a cotton nightgown that was lying on her vanity chair and went into the bathroom. I shook my head at her and turned on the TV to the world news. A few minutes later I heard the shower come on and wondered how she looked dripping wet. I turned down the TV so I could hear her in the shower. I don't know why I am going through so much trouble for this woman. She is stubborn, immature, insolent, beautiful, strong, smart….yea I know why. She is everything I want in a mate. The problem was she was still hung up on some jerkoff and she was a client. Not saying I haven't dated a client before but she was so much more than that to me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _Northman…what are you doing?_

After some time Sookie emerged from the bathroom wearing a pink nightgown and a towel wrapped around her head. She removed the towel and began to brush out her wet mane. She looked like she was getting frustrated so I took the opportunity to get up and help.

"Why don't you let me do that for you? It seems I may have a better chance with the fight." I asked and took the brush out of her hands. She smiled at me through the mirror and I brushed out her long blonde locks. Her hair smelled of vanilla and was silky to the touch. I felt like I could do this all night long just brushing her hair. I noticed I was humming an Old Norse song my mother use to sing to lull me to sleep at night when I was a small child. Her face and shoulders started to relax and soon she was fast asleep.

I picked her up out of the chair and held her close to my body. She felt so right in my arms snuggled up against me like a child. As I placed her under the covers her eyes fluttered open.

"Well, sleepy head you decided to grace me with your presence,"

She tried to hide her face in the covers. "Oh my Gosh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. That was rude of me….this is so embarrassing."

"No need to be embarrassed. I must have been doing something right for that to happen", I winked.

She turned away from me and said, "Tomorrow mother says we will be playing a game of football…are you ok with that?"

"Sookie…..I'm sure I will be capable of throwing, running and catching a ball." Did she really think I wouldn't be able to play sports?

"Ok then that is our plan for the morning."

Soon after our short conversation concluded I could hear her snoring lightly. I got off the bed and walked around to her side. I crouched down to stare into her face. She really did look like an angel sleeping so peacefully. I pushed a few strands of hair that fell into her face and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, dear Sookie," I murmured and crawled into bed to go to sleep.

I was awakened to a tiny hand caressing my chest and waist. I looked down to see Sookie smiling and rubbing herself all over me. She was mumbling something under her breath but I couldn't understand. My friend was gladly enjoying the attention so I let her keep dreaming and rubbing. When she went to grab my dick I moved backwards. That would have been too much for my self-control. I looked at her again to make sure she was really asleep and not just giving in to her desires. Sure enough she still had her eyes closed.

"Good morning, lover" I said to see if she would wake up and notice the predicament. The moan that escaped her mouth went straight to my dick and I knew I had to wake her up.

"Good morning, lover", I crooned again. This time Sookie's eyes flew open and stared straight at me. She immediately jumped back effectively landing herself a place off the bed and onto the floor. I peeked over the side of the bed and chuckled.

"Are you ok, lover?" I asked trying to resist the laughter rising in my chest.

"Please just give me a minute," She said while hiding her face behind the pillow she pulled down on the floor when she fell. I waited patiently for her to get over the embarrassment. This was something I would have to help her break. Finally to put the pillow down and looked at me.

"Eric….did I? Did we…? What happened this morning?" At first I didn't understand her question but then it registered with me loud and clear. She wanted to know if we had sex. I smiled at her and said,

"If you are asking I gave you the orgasm that you so much needed…No. However, you _were_ moaning, rubbing, squeezing, AND grabbing all over me in your sleep. I woke up with you snuggled on my side moaning which I may add is very sexy." I winked, "Then just before you started to get…uh…hands on…I woke you up."

"So we didn't…?" I thought about letting her believe whatever that was going through that creative brain of hers but then I thought otherwise. When we finally have sex she will be awake and accepting.

"For one Sookie, if you and I had made love, your clothes would be causally lying on the floor and for two we would still be going at it." I felt the drool pooling in the corner of my mouth and licked my lips to cover the obtrusive slobber. Just then the bedroom door swung open and Amelia barged in. _Do they not knock here?_

"Darlings are you- Oh! Sookie what are you doing on the floor?" She stopped talking for a second to look at our situation, "I just came to let you know there is a game of football that will be starting after breakfast. However, it seems that you two have your own game going on." Amelia then winked at me as if she knew I was the culprit.

"MOTHER!" Sookie screamed.

"What? Anyways I just wanted to inform you of that and to let you both know that breakfast is ready when you come down. See you later doll baby. Eric...," she looked at me with smoldering eyes and a devious grin.

"Mrs. Stackhouse," I inclined my head towards her.

Once the door closed behind her I got off the bedroom and to get ready for the day. I walked into the bathroom and her Sookie scream into her pillow.

I took my shower in earnest thinking about how Sookie's hot little body kept pushing up against my hard member. If I wasn't a professional (or a gentleman for that matter) I would have taken advantage of her dream-like state and ravished her until she screamed my name. I bet she had plenty of childhood fantasies in that bed. I would have made each of those fantasies a reality and some she never even thought of. I wrapped my hand around myself just thinking about all the things I could do to her. After I squeezed off some of my frustration, I finished my shower. I made sure to bring my boxers into the bathroom this time to save Sookie more embarrassment. When I entered the room Sookie was only in her bra and panties attempting to find something to wear. I stared at her ass and the way she stood on the tip of her toes. My dick hardened again at the sight of her and the memory of the moans she was delivering earlier.

"Red really looks good on you, Sookie." She whipped around to see me leaning against the door jam with my member staining against my boxers. She tried to cover herself up but I still noticed her erect nipples pushed against the lace material. I groaned inwardly.

"Eric!" she exclaimed with her mouth agape. Her eyes roamed over my body and stilled on my engorged friend. She licked her lips unconsciously. _GOTCHA!_ I mentally high-fived myself and decided to have a little fun. I moved away from the door and slowly deliberately strolled towards her.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I made sure my voice was low and looked directly in her eyes. When it looked like I was five feet from her I veered towards the dresser and plucked out a black t-shirt, my grey sweats, and a pair of socks. "I'm getting dressed." I concluded and turned my back to her to finish getting dressed.

She made a grunting noise then stomped of to the bathroom. I laughed and went downstairs to get breakfast. Amelia and Corbett were already at the breakfast table drinking coffee and eating a coffee roll.

"Good morning, Eric" Corbett greeted me while still reading the paper. Amelia looked up at me from her coffee cup and smiled.

"Good morning," I answered and winked at Amelia. I went to the stove and retrieved some fried eggs, morning sausage, biscuits, and toast. I filled my plate like a dying man on death row and sat to dig in. Sookie came skipping down the steps and my eyes were immediately drawn to her. She was wearing a pair of daisy dukes and a grey Bon Temps football t-shirt. She looked like sex. I must have been staring at her for a while because Corbett cleared his throat and looked over at me. I smiled apologetically and went back to my meal.

When I was finished Sookie caught my eye and smirked at me. _So this is the game she wants to play_. A moan from across the table pulled me from my thoughts. Sookie had her eyes closed while chewing on a freshly made coffee roll. She licked the icing off her lips and I groaned involuntarily. I coughed to cover up the noise and shuffled in my seat. She looked at me and giggled; the minx knew exactly what she was doing.

"So Sookie, how did you two love birds meet?" Corbett asked bringing our cat and mouse game to a pause. Sookie looked at me with weary eyes.

"We met through a mutual friend," I interjected to save face. Sookie smiled at me.

"Oh and who might that friend be?" Amelia questioned.

Damn her. "Lafayette," I answered. It was partially the truth at least in my mind.

"Oh how is that queen doing nowadays?" Amelia asked Sookie. I almost chocked on her mannerisms and took a glance at Sookie. Sookie was as calm as can be an answered,

"Oh you know how he is always chasing tail…" They both laughed and I guess this was some type ritual at breakfast.

Just then, a boisterous Tara and a clingy JB glided through the door with the tall blonde and Bill a few steps behind them. Sookie got up out of her seat and sat in my lap directly on my erect penis. I felt her jump a little at the find and I squeezed her side while adjusting her in my lap. She pinched my arm to signal me to knock it off but if she wanted to show off I was gladly going to too.

"Hey y'all!" she said greeting the foursome.

"Hey Sook! Hey handsome!" Tara winked and sat on JB lap to pick at his food he went to eat.

"Good Morning Tara…JB," I said as he inclined his head to me.

Sookie turned her face to me and said, "Eric this is my cousin Pam. Pam this is my _boyfriend_ Eric. And of course you met Bill" I extended my free hand to Pam to shake hers.

"Nice to meet you Pam."

"Nice to meet you too, Eric. Sookie you look happy this morning. Did you get off or something?" Sookie choked on her coffee almost spilling it all over myself and her. I put my head in the middle of her back and laughed. Bill walked back out the door and waited until we were ready.

"Damn it! Pam!" Sookie yelled.

"What you do have this kind of glow-"

"Are we ready to play football?" I interrupted before she said something else. Pam looked at me and smirked.

"Honey, I don't do football. _Balls_ aren't my thing." I stared at her dumbfounded and she winked back. _Okay she is a plays for the other team._

JB and Tara started for the door and me, Sookie and Pam followed after. Since the Stackhouse house lay on a big piece of land there was plenty of room for football. More of her family arrived to play we began to select teams. Sookie and I ended up on the same team while JB, Tara, and Bill were on the other. Pam ended up being the referee sporting black tights and a tight white shirt with black Manolo Blahnik. She is going to be a character.

"Ok kids. You know the rules. Twenty points is a win. Touchdowns are worth five points and sacks are encouraged." Pam explained while holding the ball. Sookie was our quarterback since she was small and they claimed she had a great arm.

Our team went first and the first snap began the game. Sookie stepped back a few paces while I guarded her position. I looked back to see her throw over the opponent's hand into one of her friend's arms straight into the touchdown zone. I looked at her with astonishment and she blew a kiss at me. _God she is amazing._ She jogged down the field and hugged her friend who caught the touchdown. I went over to her and picked her up for a bear hug.

"You are incredible." I whispered in her ear and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. She looked at me a bit startled then resumed the game.

Two more touchdowns later and a fumble from our side, we were at a tie. Everyone was getting a little tired and rundown, and I was extremely horny. Watching Sookie run up and down, up and down the field bouncing those perky little titties was very distracting. I admit that when Sookie's cousin, Haley, was sacked and fumbled the ball, it was my fault. I was watching Sookie jump up and down screaming my name that I totally missed the guy who was charging at her cousin. It was fourth down and we had the ball. Sookie was going to try and run it for a touchdown so everyone looked for me to block. We shouted out 'BREAK' and took our positions. When the ball snapped, JB and another guy came crashing into me literally knocking me onto my ass. They knew what we were trying to do, leaving Sookie open for a sack. I got up to see Bill running towards her effectively knocking her over onto her back with the ball still in her hand. They were laughing and smiling at one another and I saw red. _Cool it Northman….. It's just a game and SHE doesn't belong to you._ He finally got off of her and helped her to her feet. When we took our defensive position's Sookie climbed up on my back and whispered into my ear,

"Throw the game, Eric." She jumped down and patted me on the ass. _Like hell I will. I owe Mr. Douchebag a hit._

I smiled back at her and took my stance. The ball snapped and JB threw it to Bill. Bill caught it in midair and ran for the goal line. I watched him from my position and waited until I had a clear shot. I saw Sookie shaking her head from the corner of my eye and ran for him. I knocked him up off the ground and he came down like a sack of potatoes. The ball rolled out of his hands and I grabbed it. I ran down the field with my team blocking for me and landed our winning touchdown. Bill was still lying on the ground bitching about foul play. Everyone just laughed him off and came to congratulate me on the win. I looked over to see Sookie shooting daggers at me. I ran over to where she stood scooped her up and planted one hell of a kiss on her. She suddenly relaxed into the kiss and incased me with her legs around my hip. I walked her back into the kitchen and placed her on the counter. I continued to kiss her, rubbing my dirty hands around the hem of her shirt. She broke away from me and smacked me hard in the face.

"You jerk!" she yelled and brought her hand up to smack me again.

I caught her hand before she could make contact, stood directly in her face and said, "Try that again and I will throw you over my shoulder, take you upstairs and show just how it feels to be punished."

I backed away, went to the fridge for a bottle of water and then walked up the steps to change, leaving a shocked Sookie sitting on the counter.


End file.
